Cody Calf and the Masked Bull of Moo Mesa
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: One day, little Cody calf accidently comes across the Masked Bull with his mask off, revealing who is he. He is captured and taken to the outlaw's lair but is our little hero doomed? Will he discover that the infamous outlaw isn't all he seems?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Recently, I discovered the cartoon C.O.W boys of Moo Mesa and really enjoyed it, it had a very nostalgic feel to it. Anyone who grew up in the nineties or the eighties can relate to this I think. We certainly had a lot of whacky cartoons like Street Sharks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Biker Mice from Mars, to name a few._

_I hope you all enjoy this, it was written for fun by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Masked Bull rolled his eyes as he watched his bumbling assistants load a wagon full of supplies. It was the time of year when he went to stay at his hideout for a few days and he needed to restock it. As Sheriff, he didn't get much time off but he was allowed to have short breaks here and there.

It helped that the major encouraged him to do so, as he was able to focus more on being the Masked Bull than Sheriff TerriBull. At least as the Masked Bull he didn't have to worry about being polite to that damn Marshall and his crew, he could blast away at them to his heart's content.

Cody Calf and his friends were enjoying the day, playing a small game of catch. Cody had the ball at the moment and tossed it to his girl calf friend and she tossed it to the other boy calf.

"Here it comes, Cody," The calf called and tossed it to Cody but accidently threw it just a bit too hard, throwing it clear over his Cody's head.

"Are you two clowns almost done?" the Masked Bull demanded as Saddle Sore managed to almost destroy a sack of flour while Boot Hill Buzzard nearly crushed all the cans of beans.

He sometimes wondered why he bothered with them but the Masked Bull didn't do menial work while varmints like them were around. Besides, he needed to be ready just in case any Marshalls happened to show up, the others were useless if surprised.

"I got it," Cody called to his friends and chased after the ball, following it where it rolled off to which was at the very edge of town.

Once he reached it he leaned down to get it but a gruff voice caught his attention. He looked up and gasped at who he saw.

"Uh oh," He whispered as he saw the Masked Bull and his two goon load up a wagon.

The Masked Bull grumbled as Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard tried to load a heavy barrel of sasprilli. In the end, he lost patient and stomped forward, grabbing and easily lifting it. Unfortunately, they were in his way, so he had to knock them over before he could go and place it on the wagon. By now, he was getting hot and automatically lifted up his black mask to mop at his sweating brow.

Cody stayed as quiet as he could as he watched the varmints, trying to see what all they were loading so he could go tell Mashall Moo. Cody saw Masked Bull go to the wagon, knocking over his goons to put a barrel of something onto the wagon, He then gasped at the next thing. The Masked Bull lifted up his mask and wiped his brow, revealing who he was.

"Sh...Sheriff Terribull?" He gasped.

"Damn mask," Masked Bull muttered, it may make him look intimidating but it sure got hot under it. Did those law idiots know just how much stamina it took to resist lifting his mask up in the middle of a sweating battle? Sure, they had the wind cooling tier face off, he wore a piece of _'black'_ material across his.

Sadly, he'd look stupid in any other colour, so it was staying black.

It took a bit for Cody to get over his shock.

"I've got to the Moo," He whispered to himself and turned to go find the Marshall but he didn't watch where he was going and accidently kicked an old empty tin can that was lying on the ground at his hoofs.

"Huh, what's that?" Masked Bull said, turning around and seeing that Cody Calf standing there with a shocked look on his face. And if he didn't miss his guess, that little brat had been spying for at least five minutes which meant...he'd seen him without his mask. And unlike Puma, this kid did have trust worthy eyesight.

"Get him," he snarled as the other two looked around at the sharp noise and spotted the calf. "Don't let him get away."

Cody gasped and turned and ran back into town with Masked Bull and his goons hot on his tail.

Saddle Sore and BootHill made a grab for him but he easily ducked and dodged them, cleaning their locks when they headed butted. Cody chuckled at them and believed he was home three when out of nowhere a lasso looped around him and pulled tight around his small body, jerking him to a stop and to fall back on his rump.

"Ahh," he cried as he landed heavily and suddenly found himself being dragged backwards. He scrambled to break free but it was no use, that lasso was tight around his waist. Sadly for him, the Masked Bull was very talented with a whip.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the Masked Bull asked silkily as he pulled Cody to him. "A little spy."

"Boss, what we gonna do?" babbled Saddle Sore, rubbing his sore head.

"Make sure there ain't any other brats lying around," Masked Bull barked.

Saddle Sore and Boot Hill nodded and ran off to do as told while the Boss dealt with the kid. Cody continued to try and break free but all his ended up doing was wear himself out.

Masked Bull chuckled darkly, there was no way this brat was getting loose. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and quickly withdrew some cow hide. He then grabbed the struggling Cody's hand and wrenched them behind his back, quickly tying them tight.

"You're going to learn it ain't nice to spy on folks," Masked Bull said as he waited for his henchmen to return. Hopefully, it had only been this brat who'd seen him without his mask on.

Cody grunted and gasped in pain as he arms were pulled behind his back painfully. Once the Masked Bull was done tying his hands and glared over his shoulder.

"Like you how to be nice," Cody said sarcastically.

"Watch it," Masked Bull growled as he heard the sound of those two idiots huffing back. "Or you'll wish I'd stayed nice."

"Well?" he demanded as his men came into view.

"There're a couple of other brats but them some ways off," panted Boot Hill. "I don't reckon they saw us or nothing, they looked like them was waiting for something."

Masked Bull realised they were waiting for their friend which meant this brat stumbled across them while playing. They had to get out of here, it wouldn't be long until the other brats came a looking and then there would be trouble. Holding Cody in one hand, he barked.

"Let's get out of here, we'll deal with this brat later."

Cody gasped and kicked his legs, struggling to brake free again but the Masked Bull was too strong so he resorted to the next best thing.

"Help, somebody HELP!" Cody yelled.

Masked Bull snorted in aggravation and pulled out a bandanna and tired it around Cody's mouth to shut him up.

"Mthp...mmmth," Cody muffled yelled but only those closet could know hear him. Masked Bull now tossed the calf over his shoulder to he could concentrate on riding out of here.

"You two take the long way with the wagon," he ordered as he run over to his house and leapt on, the brat still struggling against his hard shoulder. "Make _'sure'_ none of those brats are following you and then come round to the hideout. Am I clear?"

"We're clear boss," replied Saddle Sore as he and Boot Hill rushed to the wagon's front.

"He-Yah," Masked Bull cried out, urging his stead into a gallop.

Cody was helpless as he lay across Masked Bull's shoulder and watched as the town became more distant until he couldn't see it any more. Soon Cody stopped struggling all together and just laid there limp across the bull's shoulder.

Masked Bull smirked as he felt the brat go limp, it was annoying having something wriggling and kicking on your shoulder. He glanced behind, to make sure no one was pursuing them. Thankfully, there were no raised dust clouds which meant no one was after them. He'd have to make sure whose idiots weren't followed but so far, it seemed they were getting away with it.

The only question was what would he do with the brat once they got to his hideout?

Masked Bull rode a little longer before he stopped.

"Listen up kid. I'm going to let you down se we both can be more comfortable for the rest of the ride. If you so much as try to struggle to escape I'll tie you to the back of my horse and you'll be dragged the rest of the way. Understand?" Masked Bull snarled.

Cody nodded dumbly, he was starting to get sore lying atop Masked Bull's muscle hard shoulder. With a snort, Masked Bull lifted him off and placed him in front of his, placing both arms either side of the brat so he wouldn't fall off. Cody did his best to grip the house with his legs, his hands utterly useless at his back.

Masked Bull made sure Cody wouldn't fall before he spurred his horse to started galloping again which made Cody had to leaned back against Masked Bull to keep himself from being jerked around since he couldn't hold onto anything properly.

Masked Bull just grunted as the calf did this, he wanted to get to his hideout as soon as possible. He didn't know how long it would be before an alarm was raised about the brat but he couldn't' waste any time. Plans would need to be set in motion concerning the brat and also about whether he was going to rob anything.

Soon Masked Bull finally made it to his hideout whish was hidden in an old cave that looked abandoned. Masked Bull steered his horse inside where he found a cabin built inside the cave.

He'd built it himself, he couldn't risk using any other old cabins that people might know about. It was sturdily built and he was rather proud of it. By now, it was a bit weathered but that only added to its charm. Now that they were inside, he could climb down and he did so by jumping off. The calf wobbled and with a muffled yell, almost fell off but he caught him at the last moment and set him on his feet.

The calf was shaken by the fall and Masked Bull let him get his footing before he started to lead him to the cabin. They stepped inside and Masked Bull took Cody to a chair and told him to sit there and not to move.

"I mean it now," Masked Bull warned him as he stomped outside again. "I see you anywhere other than that chair, you're gonna get a hiding."

Cody trembled in fear at the threat, knowing Masked Bull would go through with it if he didn't listen. But once he was alone he started shifting around and struggling with the gag around his mouth until he finally got it to slip off.

He breathed heavily, glad to get that choking gag off his mouth. He was terrified, he had no idea what was going to happen to him now. As far as he could tell, no one had seen him being kidnapped by Masked Bull so they wouldn't have any idea where to look for him. He couldn't see how he could escape but knew he'd have to try.

Sadly, the cow hide binding his hands together was too tight, he'd need to find something sharp to cut those. Cody glanced around, trying to spot something, anything that would be sharp enough for him to use. He soon spotted a knife lying nearby on a table.

His eyes widened, that was perfect. But then he remembered the warning he'd been given and fearfully looked over to where the Masked Bull had disappeared. He wasn't in sight and Cody couldn't' hear anything. He squirmed on the spot, thinking about what he should do. He could just stay here but that would likely result in being placed in a situation that was even harder to escape from.

But if he was going to act, he needed to do so now. So making up his mind, he managed to jump off the chair and started sneaking over to the table which held the knife. The young calf was very thankful his feet weren't tied at this moment.

Cody made it to the table and gave a sigh of relief and turned himself around so he could grab at the knife but was having some difficulty. He looked over his shoulder to watch what he was doing.

"Looking for something?" A dark, silky voice asked him.

Cody gasped and turned around to find the Masked Bull standing in the door way, wanting him.

"I...uh...," Cody stammered, a million excuses running through his head but he knew none of them would cut it with the Masked Bull.

"What did I say not five minutes ago?" Masked Bull demanded as he came into the room.

"T-to sit on the chair and not move," Cody said, backing away as Masked Bull came closer.

"That's right and what did I say that I would do if I found you anywhere else then that chair?" Masked Bull asked Cody.

"G-give me a hiding," Cody said fearfully as Masked Bull came even closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he cried as his back suddenly hit a wall. "I didn't mean to disobey, I won't do it again."

"Darn right you won't," Masked Bull said with a growl as he lunged for the young Calf.

Cody screamed as he was grabbed and dragged back over to the chair but instead of being put in it, Masked Bull sat down into and pulled Cody over his lap.

"I warned you brat and now you're going to get it." He snorted and reared his hand back.

"No...no," Cody cried, kicking his little legs but with his hands still tied, he was powerless to do anything.

Masked Bull brought his hand down on his rear with a heavy smack, causing the calf to yell with pain. But he didn't stop with one smack, he began to rain wallop upon wallop on the helpless Cody's behind. Cody started crying as pain blossomed in his rear but no amount of struggling made any difference.

Masked Bull continued to hide the calf until he was a crying wreck and laying limp across his lap. He let the calf lay there a bit to regain his breathing and then helped him to stand up right.

"You disobey again, you're getting the same," Masked bull said sternly as Cody stood there crying.

Masked Bull growled before taking him by the shoulder and guiding him away. He decided to put the calf in his room for now, it had a sturdy door and no other way out. That way, the brat would be out from under his hoofs for a while as he sorted things out. Yeah, that sounded perfect.

Masked Bull opened the door and took Cody in and over to his large bed. He then turned Cody around and cut his hands free before he turned him around again.

"You stay in here and I better not find you messing this place up or trying to leave this room and I understood?"

"Y-yes sir," Cody said tearfully finally able to rub at both his eyes and his poor stinging rear.

With a growl, Masked Bull lifted him up and set him on the bed. He started towards the door, saying.

"Just keep in mind what'll happen if you disobey again."

And with that, he slammed and locked the door behind him.

_Author's note. What is going to happen to Cody now? Can he learn to get along with the Masked Bull? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Part two of the little epic that is Moo Mesa, lol._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Cody flinched from the loud slam of the door but sniffled and pulled himself further up onto the bed and curled up onto it, not wanting to sit on his very sore bottom.

He grabbed a pillow and buried his face against it, as he started to shake with renewed sobs. He just felt so miserable right now and couldn't see any way out of this nightmare. The young Calf also dreaded the Masked Bull's return; he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Meanwhile, Masked Bull went to take care of his horse, so far he'd only taken it to its post. After removing its saddle and other parts, he started to rub it down while it drunk from a trough. He wondered where his men where, they better not have messed up and led anyone to this place. No one was going to come and destroy this place, no one.

Sore Saddle and BootHill were close to the hide out but they were having a bit of...difficulty trying to figure out which cave was the hide out.

"No it's that's the one."

"No it's that one you idiot."

"No, that one."

"Oh, this is useless," Boot Hill complained. "Why is it so hard to find?"

"Because it's a secret hideout," Saddle Sore snapped, whacking his companion over with head with his tail. "It wouldn't be a secret hideout if just any Moo Montana could stumble across it."

"Oh yeah, didn't think of that," Boot Hill muttered before glancing behind them. "Think anyone's following us, I don't see anything."

Saddle Sore looked.

"There ain't any dust clouds so that means no one's noticed we're done yet. Lets hurry and find the boss before they do find out."

"Right," Boot Hill said, urging the horses on wards. Why couldn't those law cows mind their own business, they were always trying to toss him and Saddle Sore in jail. It was only thanks for the Mayor and Sheriff Terribul that they managed to get out again.

"Hey, I think this is the right one," Saddle Sore declared as they finally arrived at what looked like the right cave. "Let's get going, I don't wanna push our luck."

They headed inside and to their relief, found Masked Bull brushing his horse.

"Took you long enough," growled Masked Bull as he watched them approach. "Any sign of that Marshal?"

Sore Saddle grinned and shook his head.

"No sir, Boss we gave them the slip before they found out anything," He laughed.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Masked Bull said with a growl. "If I know that Marshall, he and his boys will be crawling all over the Mesa so we're gonna bunker down for a few days until the heat is off."

"Ok Boss," Saddle Sore and Boot Hill replied together and encouraged the horse pulling the wagon to walk closer to the cabin so they could unload it.

Masked Bull continued with his horse, surely he could leave those two for a few minutes? It didn't take him very long, and once he'd set down some water and feed for his horse, he went to see how they were doing. They were currently tending their horses, here in the West, it was vital you knew how to do this.

He decided to start unpacking some of the supplies himself to save on time. As he grabbed a heavy barrel, Saddle Sore called out.

"Hi Boss, what ya done with that little brat?"

"He's locked up inside the cabin, can't have him calling out for help out here." Masked Bull replied.

As Saddle Sore nodded, Boot Hill asked.

"But what are we going to do with him? Or are ya gonna just keep him locked up?"

"For now," grunted Masked Bull as he heaved the barrel up onto the ground.

"Oh...OK Boss," Boot Hill said before he turned to continue helping Saddle Sore.

Masked Bull rolled his eyes, they accepted anything he said. Although it did raise a fine point, what was he going to do with that calf? He wasn't staying here indefinitely; eventually he'd go back to town to resume his role as Sheriff. Maybe he could wear the calf down so he was so scared he'd never say a word.

Well, there'd be plenty of time for that, for now he just wanted this wagon unloaded.

"We're going to set a watch later," he said two his two minions. "I don't want to chance the Marshall stumbling across us by accident."

"Who gets first watch?" Saddle Sore asked, grinning and glancing at Boot Hill but unfortunate for him.

"Well since you asked you'll be the first." Masked Bull laughed evilly.

"What! Awww," Saddle Sore groaned as Boot Hill laughed.

"Boot Hill takes second watch," Masked Bull added causing Boot Hill to shut up and Saddle Sore to snicker.

"Alright, let's get lunch going," Masked Bull announced after the other two finished with their horses. "We'll finish this later."

Masked Bull called in the food and water into the cabin and set it down in the kitchen before he removed his masked, knowing it was safe to now and started rustling up from ingredients to make a good pot of chilly.

He didn't mind cooking Chilly, it was one of his favourite meals and he wasn't about to let those other two mess it up. They were okay when it came to cooking beans and mince but no one could beat his chilly. He put just the right amount of seasoning and chillies into it, thus making it the best darn chilly this side of the West.

"Oh boy, that smells good," Boot Hill said longingly as he now came over, carrying a sack of flour.

Terribull didn't say anything as he continued to cook, waiting for those two idiots to finish.

"Phew, that's the last of it, what about some grub?" Saddle Sore said as he packed away the last tins of beans.

"It's coming," Masked Bull said evenly as he stirred the cooking pot a few more times before spooning some into dishes.

As Saddle Sore eagerly accepted one, Masked Bull said.

"As soon as your done, you're going to the watch post."

"Aww" Saddle Sore whined but shut up from a glare from Masked Bull.

Boot Hill laughed at him but was shut up to a knock to the back of the head from the scorpion's tail.

"Oww...," he cried but before they could start fighting, Masked Bull snapped.

"You can fight later, eat up and shut up now."

The two obeyed, although shooting mulish looks at each other. It would soon be forgotten however, those two needed each other to survive. On their own, they could barely look after themselves far less commit any crimes so they stuck together.

As Masked Bull ate, he suddenly remembered the calf locked away in his room.

Masked Bull got up and went to his room and unlocked it and when he opened the door he was pleased to find the calf had did what he was told and stayed on the bed. Masked Bull stepped into the room and walked over to the calf.

He was lying on his front, face buried in a pillow. Masked Bull wasn't sure if he was asleep or not so bent and shook the calf's shoulder.

"Come on kid, let's get some lunch."

Cody whined and whimpered as he pulled his face from the pillow, revealing the tear stains on his cheeks but Masked Bull ignored them and picked Cody up and placed him on his hoofs and gently nudged him out of the room and into the kitchen.

Masked Bull led him into the kitchen where Saddle Sore and Boot Hill were finishing up, they never took long eating. Although he did like to think it was because his chilly was so good it was practically inhaled. Cody stood a little awkwardly in the kitchen, not meeting anyone's eye until Masked Bull lifted him up onto a chair.

Cody winced, and rubbed at his bottom, it still felt sore.

Masked Bull ignored that too, trying not to feel guilty for hurting the calf so much as he spooned him out a bowl and set it down in front of the young calf. Cody stared at it, feeling very miserable but the smell was very tempting.

"Go on, eat it?" Masked Bull nodded and Cody took up a spoon and started to eat.

He found it to be very delicious although it was a bit hotter than he was used to. Then again, he and the other kids were always given milder version of everything. It made his eyes water a bit but he managed to overcome that and keep eating.

Masked Bull noticed Cody was a bit uncomfortable with the heat to the chilly and went to the fridge and pulled a gallon of milk and poured the young calf a glass and set the nice cool milk in front of him.

"Here, this will help."

Cody stared at it for a second before taking the glass, mumbling shyly.

"Thanks."

Masked Bull just grunted as he went back to his own chilly, the heat didn't bother him. Cody soon finished his chilly with no trouble, with the help of the milk and just remained sitting in the chair, waiting for Masked Bull to finish.

Saddle Sore and Boot Hill had left in the middle of the meal, they were done and needed to get on with things. Saddle Sore had been grumbling about being given first watch while Boot Hill mocked him about it. Masked Bull had ignored them, preferring to just eat his chilly.

Finally, he finished and looked up to see Cody watching him nervously. Masked Bull snorted at him which made the young calf flinch from the sudden noise.

"Don't be so jumpy," Masked Bull said to break the silence. "I won't hurt you unless you disobey again."

"Okay," Cody said softly, twisting his shirt in his hands. "W-what's going to happen to me?"

"For now you're just staying here and if you behave I won't have to spank or lock you up, understood?" Masked Bull stated.

Cody winced at the reminder; he sure didn't want to be spanked again. So he nodded, even though he was very miserable. He didn't want to stay here, who knew what would happen to him. In a slightly hopeful voice, he asked.

"What if I swore not to say anything, would you let me go?"

Masked Bull shook his head.

"Nope." As he got up and started cleaning up the kitchen and stored away the left over chilly for later.

"Oh," Cody said softly, very disappointed. He stared at the worn table, trying to stop tears coming to his eyes but it was hard.

Masked Bull finished up the kitchen and turned to find Cody whimpering and struggling to hold back the tears in his eyes that wanted to fall.

"Come on kid, it's not that bad," he said, coming over and looking down at the sniffling calf. "You'll get fed and stuff."

"I-I want to go home," Cody gasped out, swiping at his watery eyes.

Even though Masked Bull was a villain, he had a heart and didn't really like seeing others crying especially young ones. The next thing Masked Bull did shocked Cody like anything in his life as the large bull picked Cody up and held him to his chest, comforting him.

Cody couldn't help it, he started to cry in earnest as he cuddled into Masked Bull's shoulder. Masked Bull held him close, rubbing his back as Cody cried.

Masked Bull let Cody cry on him, feeling his tears wetting his shoulder but didn't mind. The thought of letting Cody go home crossed his mind but he knew that if he did the little calf might not keep his promise and blow their cover.

So instead he just offered what comfort he could, he owed the little calf that much. After a while, Cody started to calm down and merely clung to Masked Bull's shoulder, gulping in air as he hiccupped slightly. Masked Bull patted his back before saying gently.

"Feel any better?"

Cody whimpered and sniffled as he slightly nodded his head but buried his face into Masked Bull's shoulder again to keep himself from crying again.

"Hmm," Masked Bull mumbled before saying.

"Do you need a nap kid or do you want to help clear this place up?"

Cody shook his head.

"I don't want to take a nap." He whined.

Masked Bull chuckled and said.

"Alright then, no nap. But you can help me; I've seen you doing chores in the saloon enough times."

Cody pouted slightly but mumbled.

"Okay."

Masked Bull set Cody down and started telling him what he can do.

"You can sweep the floor, dust everything, and wipe the windows. I'll do everything else." Masked Bull said.

Cody nodded with a slight sigh; it was typical that even as a prisoner he still had boring chores to do. But he really didn't want a nap and he didn't fancy being locked up either. So he looked around and spied a brush so quickly rushed over to grab it. He then began sweeping the very dusty floors.

Soon Cody noticed that it was starting to get very dusty in there so he went and opened the door to let the wind suck the dust out through the door way. He continued to sweep until the entire floor was swept. He then found an old rag and started dusting the furniture and shelves.

Masked Bull was cleaning up the kitchen and the bowls they had all used for lunch. He watched Cody out of the corner of his eye and found he was approving of what he saw. The little calf was a hard worker even if he pouted at being told to work. But at least he was sensible about cleaning; opening the door to get rid of the build up of dust was an indication of that.

Once all the dusting was finished Cody ran to the kitchen to get another rag and wet it before he went to every window in the cabin and started wiping them clean.

His aunt Miss Lily had taught him well when it came to tidying places up and he always tried to do a good job. This place certainly needed a good clean, he had to keep running back to wet his rag again as it got so dirty. He hummed as he did this, smiling as he saw how clean he was making everything.

Soon everything was spotless and Cody smiled proudly to himself as he looked over his work.

"Not bad," Masked Bull said behind him and Cody turned to see the older Bull watching him.

"Thanks," Cody said with a grin as he folded up the rag he'd been using.

Masked Bull took his rag for him and put in the laundry to be washed before he stepped back out into the living room to find Cody sitting and relaxing in a chair near the table. He chuckled and shook his head at the sight but the calf had done a good job. Besides, he didn't want him crying again so he comment on the fact. He did however say.

"I'm going to check on the boys, you stay here, alright?"

Cody nodded and got himself comfortable in the chair and waited for Masked Bull to come back.

Masked Bull found Boot Hill snoring outside, lying on a half full sack. He rolled his eyes at he sight before going over to the ladder which lead the watch post. He cupped one hand on his mouth and called out.

"Saddle Sore?"

"Yeah boss?" came the reply.

"Any sign of anything?" Masked Bull yelled up.

"Nope, no hide or hair of them Marshells Boss." Saddle Sore called back down.

"Good, hopefully it'll stay that way." Masked Bull grunted, noticing the sun was starting to set.

"Alright, you can come on down now, get Boot Hill to take over. We're going to close up for the night."

"Okey Dokey Boss," Saddle Sore called down before he started climbing down.

Masked Bull was pleased that there was no sign of the Marshall; hopefully it would stay that way. Although it occurred to him he'd probably need to set a few false trials to make doubly sure the Marshall didn't come wandering this way. Maybe if he left the young calf's kerchief near the river stop where another gang often used, that would confuse Moo and his men. Saddle Sore and Masked Bull headed back inside the cabin once BootHill was woken up and now up in the lookout stand. They found Cody still sitting in the chair where Masked Bull had left him.

Masked Bull smiled, pleased that Cody hadn't gotten up to any mischief while he'd been away. He really didn't want to have to punish him again and hopefully that one incident would be the only incident.

But Saddle Sore had to ruin the good mood.

"Hey Boss, what's the brat doing out? Ain't he suppose to be locked up or something?" The idiot asked.

Cody immediately looked upset causing Masked Bull to glare at Saddle Sore.

"He was helping me clean up, I don't need to lock him up as long as he continues to behave."

"But what if he tries to escape and tattle on us?" questioned the scorpion.

"You idiot, as long as we're watching him he can't escape and I don't think he wants to face the consequences again," Masked Bull snarled.

Cody shifted and winced a little as Saddle Sore nodded.

"Huh, I suppose no kid wants to get another hiding," he mused, knowing that was what Masked Bull would have done.

"No," Masked Bull said shortly but before he could say anything else, Saddle Sore suddenly asked.

"So where we putting him for the night?"

Masked Bull glanced over at Cody before he looked back down at Saddle Sore.

"He'll be staying in my room where I can keep an eye on him, knowing you two lame brains would let him escape right under you noses." Masked Bull replied.

"Hey, I wouldn't," Saddle Sore protested as Cody giggled. "Boot Hill would but I wouldn't."

"It doesn't matter," grumbled Masked Bull. "He's staying with me and that's that."

"Ok Boss ok." Saddle Sore replied quickly, trying to calm him back down so he didn't hit him or anything.

Masked Bull gave him another glare before turning back to Cody.

"You gonna behave for me tonight?"

"Uh huh," Cody said with a nod, twisting his shirt in his hands as he started to fidget.

"Good." Masked Bull said as he walked back into the kitchen to start heating up the left over chilly for tonight.

Cody watched him go, frowning slightly. He was sure there was only one bed in that room, where was he going to sleep? Would he just go in a corner or would he be sharing with the large bull. The thought made him feel strange; he'd never shared with anyone before.

While Masked Bull cooked Saddle Sore went to a chair and sat down in it, deciding he deserved a nap while he waited. Cody watched him for a bit before he glanced back at Masked Bull and slipped off his chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Um," Cody said nervously. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Masked Bull glanced down at him and said.

"Go draw up some water from the well, it's just outside. We don't need much so don't strain yourself, just enough for tea and a wash."

Cody nodded and walked over to get a bucket and stepped outside to the well where Masked Bull said it was. But the instant Cody stepped outside the thought of escaping crossed his mind. He glanced over his shoulder to look into the window behind him and saw Masked Bull was watching from it was he stood at the stove.

He bit his lip that obviously wasn't going to work. The second he tried anything, he'd end up with a harsh spanking and get locked up somewhere. Not only that, Masked Bull would be really disappointed in him and somehow he didn't want that. It also occurred to him this might be a test of some sort.

So with a heavy sigh, he went over to the well and grabbed a rope so he would wench the bucket down.

Masked Bull continued to watch Cody, never taking his eyes off him for a second. The young calf pulled up the water and poured it into the bucket he had carried out there and was now going back inside and Masked Bull smirked.

"Good boy." He praised silently.

He figured the calf might have had a brief moment of rebellion but as long as it was only an involuntary moment, he didn't mind. He would still need to watch Cody carefully but hopefully he could eventually trust him, he didn't want to keep him locked up all the time.

Cody stepped back inside and put the water up onto the counter so Masked Bull could use it. He stood nearby, waiting to be told what else he could do.

Masked Bull looked down at him and said.

"You can go amuse yourself for a bit if you want, just don't wander further than the stables. Don't forget, Boot Hill's on watch so he'll see you if you try to run. And you know what'll happen if you try anything like that."

Cody gulped and nodded before he ran out the door and ran outside. He smiled as he looked around, taking in a deep breath and started walking around some. He then hear a loud whine and snort nearby and walked to investigate it and found the Masked Bull's and his goons horse.

Cody smiled and stepped closer. Saddle Sore and BootHill's horse were the first to notice Cody and whined for attention from him which Cody gladly gave them by patting their sides and stroking their necks.

"You're not bad horses are you?" Cody questioned as he patted their heads and was rewarded with a snort from one of them while another started snuffling his side.

The little calf giggled in delight, he always loved horses and ponies. He was looking forward to when he'd be big enough for his own horse and became a Marshall like Moo.

Suddenly something came up behind Cody and knocked his hat off.

"Huh?"

He turned around to see what it was and found Masked Bull's large horse standing over him.

"Oh," he said in surprise, Masked Bull's horse was the biggest out of all three horses. He wasn't sure if it was friendly or not, it was regarding him rather imperiously.

"Hey boy," he tried carefully with a smile.

The horse snorted down at young Cody but it leaned down and gave him a thorough sniff over before it lightly butted its nose against Cody's chest with a soft snort.

"You're okay, aren't you?" Cody said softly with a smile. He gave the horse's nose a good rub, earning another nudge from the horse that seemed to enjoy it.

"What's it like being the Masked Bull's horse?" Cody now asked. "Do you enjoy going on adventures with him? Do you like Moo's horse or are you both rivals?"

The Horse whined and pawed the ground with his front hoof, which made Cody giggle.

"So I guess that's and yes huh?" Cody stated.

The horse pawed the ground again in agreement and Cody giggled again. He gave the horse another pat as he noticed how dark it was getting outside. He sighed; it wouldn't be a very smart idea to wander the mesa even if he could find a way to slip past Boot Hill.

The horses sensed Cody's distress and they all crowded around him and started nuzzling and giving him horse like hugs, trying to comfort their new friend.

He leaned into their touch, at least they were nice and not likely to hurt him. While he respected Masked Bull, he didn't trust the other two at all. He knew he'd have to be careful around them, in case they decided to do something mean to him.

Masked Bull's horse then gave Cody a soft nudge towards the cabin, knowing it wasn't safe for a young cafe to be out in the dark alone. Cody smiled up at him and have them all a last pat before he headed back.

He could smell chilly cooking and grinned, he hoped he could have some more. He'd quite enjoyed it although he'd been very grateful for that glass of milk he'd had with the meal. As tasty as that chilly was, it was really hot and he'd almost had steam coming out of his ears.

Cody opened the door to fins Saddle Sore sitting at the table and Masked Bull working on getting the bowls ready. Cody closed the door and stepped inside.

"Um, can I help?" Cody asked.

"Hmm," Masked Bull said, slightly distracted. "Just get yourself some milk, kid."

Cody nodded and walked into the kitchen to get a glass and then went to the fridge to find the milk for his supper.

He loved milk so much; it was his favourite drink in the world. Even better than that sweet, slightly fizzy drink JR sometimes made although it was a close second. Once he'd poured himself a nice big glass, he carefully took it to the table and sat down on a seat. He saw Saddle Sore sit down with a groan, tucking his tail out of the way as he did so.

Cody made sure to make eye contact with him. He still didn't trust him or the old vulture BootHill. Masked Bull started placing bowls of chilly down which Saddle Sore quickly grabbed his and started scoffing it down.

"I'm going to get Boot Hill," Masked Bull suddenly announced. "I doubt that Marshall is still outside now."

He gave Cody a pat on the head as he walked past and outside. Cody started to eat his chilly, his eyes watering a little but he quickly drunk some milk to help with the heat.

Masked Bull headed over to the lookout stand and called up.

"Boot Hill, anything?" He called.

"No boss," BootHill called back down.

"Alright, come on down and get some chilly," Masked Bull called up and received an expression of relief and delight.

"Thanks boss," he said as he glanced over the darkening desert one last time before climbing down.

Masked Bull and Boot Hill headed back inside to fins Saddle Sore finished with his bowl and Cody still working on his, eating his with more table manners then Saddle Sore.

"Huh," Boot Hill said at the sight of Cody but was too tired to say anything else. He plonked himself down and started woofing down delicious hot chilli.

Cody glanced up at him but ignored him and glanced up at Masked Bull as he finally came over to sit and start eating.

Saddle Sore was the first finished, he sat back groaning before swigging some sarsaparilla down. Masked Bull actually ate quite slowly, like he wanted to be able to listen for any signs of trouble. Cody was the second finished, his portion had been smaller as he was a calf.

Masked Bull glanced down at him.

"Finished?" He asked, being sure if he wasn't still hungry or not.

"Yeah, it was great," Cody said with a smile as he gulped down the last of his milk.

"Good," Masked Bull said gruffly, ignoring the sounds of Boot Hill bolting down his own dinner.

Cody remained sitting in his chair, watching Masked Bull eat his share of the supper. Soon he started to become a bit tired and gave a small yawn.

"I think it's time for your bed," the Masked Bull said without looking up.

"I'm not tired," Cody started to protest but then yawned widely again.

Masked Bull chuckled.

"I think you are," he said, still chuckling.

Cody moaned his protest and rubbed at his eyes to try and rub away the sleepiness from his eyes but he still felt so sleepy.

Shaking his head at the young calf's stubbornness, Masked Bull got up and moved over to Cody. Before Cody could protest, Masked Bull took hold of him and lifted him up, laying him against his shoulder as he headed out of the room and towards his bedroom.

Cody felt too sleepy to try and fight and just let Masked Bull carry him away.

Masked Bull felt how limp Cody was and knew he done the right thing in taking him off to bed. It was still early for him but for a young calf that'd been kidnapped and had cried, it had been an exhausting day. Once he reached his room, he pulled back the blankets on his bed and laid Cody down. He then carefully removed his waistcoat and unbelted the calf's pants before tucking him in.

Cody moaned as Masked Bull helped him get comfortable in the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open the whole time.

"Thank you," He moaned before he slipped off into dream land.

_Author's note. Cody starts to get on with his captor but can the peace last? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This chapter contains spanking, just so you know._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Continued from last chapter

_Cody moaned as Masked Bull helped him get comfortable in the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open the whole time._

_"Thank you." He maoned before he slipped off into dream land._

"No problem kid," Masked Bull said gruffly as Cody slipped away. He watched the young calf for a few minutes until he was sure he was asleep and after placing the waistcoat and belt on a nearby table, heading back out to the kitchen area.

BootHill watched the boss for a bit as he worked before speaking up.

"So...what we going to do with him?" He asked, gesturing his thumb towards the room the calf was in.

"We're going to keep him for now," Masked Bull said shortly. "I was thinking that tomorrow we could lay a false trail for the Marshall, make him think the River boat gang's got him. In the meantime, he can do chores and stuff while he's here."

"But what if he tries to run and squeal on us?" Boot Hill questioned.

Masked Bull chuckled and turned to face BootHill.

"I don't think he'll be brave enough to face another hiding if he did," He replied.

This made Boot Hill chuckle nastily.

"No denying that," he admitted before something else occurred to him. "But what about when we leave here?"

"That's another reason why we're still keeping him. So I can teach him to keep his mouth shut and we don't have to worry about anything," He replied with a chuckle.

"It might take a little time but I never back down from a challenge," he added with a slight growl and Boot Hill believed him. If anyone could get the brat to keep his mouth shut, it was him.

"Oh Ok Boss," BootHill replied before getting up to go to a more comfortable chair to take a nice nap.

Masked Bull decided to go check on the animals, their welfare was of vital importance out in the desert. Heck, even when you were tucked up in town, you still needed to make sure they were safe and well looked after.

Masked Bull stepped out of the cabin, using a lit lantern walked over to the stalls to check the horses and found them all huddled up together, sharing body heat.

He murmured softly to them and they responded, butting their heads against his hand. As he stroked them, he thought about how well Cody had gotten on with them. As he mused this, he grabbed some blankets and place them on the horses so that they would be warm throughout the night.

The horsed whined to him in thanks before they settled down to go to sleep. Masked Bull gave them a few last pats before he turned and headed back inside.

Night had settled over the Mesa and just about everyone would be heading for their bed. By the sounds of it, Boot Hill and Saddle Sore were ready for sleep, making Masked Bull shake his head. He was going to clear up in the kitchen; he disliked leaving a mess and didn't want to attract any rodents.

Masked Bull cleaned up the pot, spoons, bowls, and then the table before he finished and looked over his work with a sigh. He then decided it was time for him to hit the sack and turned off all the lights and headed to his bedroom.

Once he got there, he paused at the sight of Cody sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but think of the last time he'd left Cody there, when the poor calf had been crying over his tanned hide. Hopefully, that wouldn't' need to happen again. With a sigh, he undid his belt and pulled off his shirt, he preferred to sleep like this.

Slowly Masked Bull slipped into the bed alongside Cody, trying to stay quiet and not make the bed move too much until he was comfortably in bed. Cody shifted slightly but didn't wake up so after watching him for a moment, Masked Bull rolled onto his side. He wasn't touching the young calf but he could feel the heat the little body caused. At least neither of them would be cold tonight.

During the night Cody scooted closer to Masked Bull's body until he was pressed up against the large bull's body, soaking up the body heat he found. He sighed in content in his sleep and stayed snuggled up close to the warmth. Masked Bull grunted slightly but didn't wake up, instead his own body enjoyed the warm spot right next to him. It was like a water bottle but even warmer than that and unconsciously he loved it.

The next morning Masked Bull woke before the sun even rose into the sky. He gave a huge yawn before he rolled himself out of the bed and stretched before he looked down behind him to find Cody on his side of the bed.

For a moment he stared in surprise at the sight before remembering the previous day. Cody was sound asleep, curled in a tight ball but he kicked his little legs slightly with the loss of the blankets warmth. Since there was no reason to wake him for the moment, Masked Bull pulled the cover back over Cody so that he'd be warm.

He reached up to brush away a few strands of hair from the calf's face before he turned and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen to go cook up some coffee.

Cody slept for only a little while longer; he was woken by the smell of fresh coffee. As he woke up properly and stretched, he forgot where he was and thought that Miss Lily was getting the morning coffee ready for customers. But as he opened his eyes and looked around the room properly, he suddenly realised where he was.

And it wasn't at Miss Lily's saloon.

Cody gave a heavy sigh before he climbed out of the large bed and walked to the dorr to open it. Masked Bull was pouring himself a cup of the fresh brew when he heard the door to the bedroom creak open.

Cody peaked out from it and saw that only the Masked Bull standing in the kitchen, the others were apparently asleep. Seeing that the older bull had spotted him, he pushed the door further open and shyly came into the kitchen.

"You sleep good, kid?" Masked Bull asked.

Cody glanced up at Masked Bull and nodded.

"Yes...yes sir," He squeaked.

Masked Bull nodded before saying.

"Get yourself some milk kid."

"Thank you, sir," Cody said before rushing over to get some.

Masked Bull watched Cody pour himself a glass and walked over to the table to drink it.

"We're having porridge for breakfast," he said abruptly as Cody looked over at him. "And then I'll be riding out for a while but BootHill and Saddle Sore will be staying here with you, got it?"

Cody flinched slightly but nodded in understanding. But him being a calf he got a bit curious and nosey.

"Um Sheriff Terribull?" He whispered.

Masked Bull gave him a sharp look and said. "What?"

"Why are you an outlaw and a sheriff?" Cody asked softly, not sure what that look meant.

Terribull snorted and looked away.

"You're too young to understand it's none of your business," The Sheriff snorted.

Cody looked down, he didn't want to make him mad. But he couldn't' help but say.

"I don't understand, you're supposed to catch outlaws, not be one."

Terribull faced Cody and growled.

"And didn't I just say it's none of your business? Keep it up and you'll get another hiding," Terribull growled.

Cody flinched with a little squeak of fear; the sheriff really didn't want to talk about. But he wanted to know so much...but if he asked, he would get a spanking. But then an idea occurred to him, maybe he could ask the other two varmints. They weren't very smart, if he was clever, they'd tell him what he needed to know and it wouldn't get back to the angry bull.

Sheriff Terribull walked over to Cody and reached down and untied his neckerchief and stuffed it down into his pocket before the calf could see what he was doing.

"Huh?" Cody exclaimed, grabbing at the place where his neckerchief had been but it was gone. He looked up at the Sheriff who just scowled down at him and stomped over to the stove. Cody frowned, what had happened to it? He didn't know why the older bull would want it, his neckerchief was too small for an adult bull.

Terribull started up the stove and got down all the items he was going to need for breakfast. Cody sat there a little unsure for a few minutes before tentatively asking.

"Are there any chores I could do for you?"

"Hmm," Terribull grunted before saying. "You can lay the table and tell those two lazy piles of manure to get up."

"Ok." Cody chirped before he slid off his chair and went into the kitchen to find all the silver ware and bowls, and napkins for the table. Once he all of it placed on the table he looked up at Terribull.

"Um...where do Saddle Sore and Boot Hill sleep?" He asked.

"In the room next to the water barrel," Terribull grunted, jerking his thumb to the door that led outside.

"Just knock on their door and if they don't answer, go in and get them up."

Cody nodded and ran out the door to find the room the two minions were in.

He easily found the door and gave it a sharp knock. However, there was no reply; he could only hear heavy snores coming from within. So he opened the door to see the two minions sprawled on two messy beds, obvious to the world. He wondered how he could wake them and then he remembered the water barrel.

He grinned and ran to the barrel and got a bucket full of water and then stepped back into the room. He looked between the two before he decided to go for BootHill first. He walked over and once he was standing next to the bed he lifted the bucket up and poured half of the bucket on BootHill's head.

BootHill woke in an instant, spluttering and gurgling as he tried to work out what had happened. With a laugh, Cody chucked the rest of the water over Saddle Sore who woke with a scream, jumping out of his bed and promptly falling off it in a heap. As they thrashed around, Cody said loudly.

"Breakfast is ready," before rushing off back to the kitchen.

Terribull looked up when he heard the door open and in walked in a laughing Cody.

"Are they awake?" he asked.

"Yep," Cody said cheerfully, plonking himself down on a seat as a moment later, shouts of complaint and confusion were heard.

As Masked Bull watched, the two low lives stomped through the kitchen door, sopping wet and looking very grumpy.

"Go dry off and then come and gets some breakfast." The Outlaw snorted over his shoulder to them.

"What happened?" complained Saddle Sore, wringing out his hat which he'd been wearing for some reason.

"Yeah, I don't like getting all wet, look at my feathers," BootHill added as Cody tried not to snigger.

"I don't care," the large bull said with a snort and with loud grumbles, they stomped out of the room.

Once they were out of the room Cody couldn't hold it back any longer and burst out laughing.

"That was classic," He chuckled.

"Hmm," Terribull said as he eyed the giggling calf. "I take it that was your handy work?"

"You said to wake them," Cody defended with a wide grin. "Besides, they were due a bath, Miss Lily hates letting them into the saloon cause they smell so bad."

Terribull couldn't help but agree to that. They were in need of a bath for the past few months. But being the thick headed and idiotic they were they always complained or just acted like they forgot.

"I better not catch you waking me up like that," he warned, even though he wasn't going to scold the calf for his actions.

Cody shook his head and said seriously.

"I wouldn't, you don't smell bad anyway."

Terribull smirked at this and chuckled.

"Good to hear," As he turned back to the stove and continued to stir what was in the pot.

Cody giggled again and sat swinging his legs on the high chair. When the porridge was almost ready, the two grumpy minions came back in, looking a lot drier and smelling a lot less than they had before. They gave Cody glares but didn't say anything as they collapsed into chairs.

Terribull snorted at them as he filled their bowles and set them down in front of them.

"Here, eat up so you two can go do the look out before I leave," Terribull ordered.

"Where ya going?" BootHill questioned as he dug his spoon into his bowl.

"To take care of business," Terribull said meaningfully, pointedly glancing at Cody. BootHill stared for a moment before suddenly realising what his boss was talking about.

"Oh...oh right," he now said with a nod and Terribull snorted before continuing to eat.

Cody was confused to what they were talking about but remembering the warning from Terribull, he didn't say anything and kept his nose out of it.

Saddle Sore had been looking a bit confused until a sharp nudge from his friend reminded him of Terribull's plan. They had to lead the Marshall and his men on a wild goose chase, to ensure they didn't stumble across this place. Major Bulloney wouldn't be happy if something like that happened.

Once they were all finished eating, Terribull cleaned and put everything away before he turned to Saddle Sore and BootHill.

"Alright you too, get out there and check to see if the coasts it clear," He ordered.

"Got it," they chorused and rushed off out to do just that.

Terribull now turned to Cody and said in a very stern voice.

"I better not find you trying to sneak off while I'm gone, you know what'll happen if I catch ya?"

Cody nodded nervously at this.

"You do what BootHill and SaddleSore tell ya and no more tricks," he added just as sternly.

Cody gulped and nodded nervously and watched Terribull dress up into Masked Bull and stepped out of the cabin. He waited a few moments before cautiously following. He saw the Masked Bull saddle up his horse before swinging up onto him. The Masked Bull said something to his two minions who'd just returned and then suddenly rode out of the cave.

Cody watched Masked Bull disappear from sight and then watched SaddleSore and BootHill head back to the cabin. He sighed, he figured it would be better to let those two cool off before approaching them. He still wanted to know more about Terribull but he had to be clever about it.

SaddleSore and BootHill stepped inside and glared at the calf but they only snorted at him and continued into the cabin. BootHill walked over to a chair and sat down and started acting like he was going to take an early nap and SaddleSore headed to the kitchen to get something else to eat.

Cody considered his options, Saddlesore had always been a little slower on the uptake. So he made his decision and went after him.

"Sir, do you need a hand?" he asked politely as he entered the kitchen.

SaddleSore looked at Cody and growled.

"I don't need do help from no wet behind the ears calf, no get," SaddleSore replied, shooing Cody away.

Cody pouted, nothing to be done here. so he decided to try with BootHill, maybe a sleepy outlaw was more talkative. He found the old buzzard settled in an old rocking chair, his hat over his eyes.

"Hey BootHill?" Cody whispered, trying to rouse the vulture from his light sleep.

"Huh...what?" the old vulture grumbled.

"Why is Terribull an outlaw?" Cody asked boldly, hoping he'd get an answer.

BootHill lifted his hat from his eyes and looked at Cody.

"Why would you want to know?" BootHill hissed.

"I'm just curious?" Cody said with an innocent shrug. "Just seems funny that he's a sheriff and an outlaw, like he should arrest himself."

This made BootHill chuckle darkly.

"Nice try kid but all I'll say is he just likes being a hero and a bad guy, enough said," BootHill said, putting his hat over his eyes again.

Cody pouted at this; he didn't understand that at all. Why would a hero want to be a bad guy, it just didn't make any sense to him. Surely a bad guy didn't like being a hero and vice versa? Cody would have thought it would get very confusing after a while, how could you keep changing between those two different personas.

Poor Cody was left to wonder and to think to himself as they waited for Masked Bull to come back, which he didn't until the sun went down. SaddleSore and BootHill, being the lazy varmints they were headed off to bed, leaving Cody alone in the cabin to wait for Masked Bull to come back.

He was almost dozing off when he heard the clatter of horse hooves and knew that Masked Bull was finally back at last. He rushed outside to see Masked Bull dismounting and rushed over to him. The Masked Bull looked down at him and snorted.

"So, you been good kid?"

"Uh huh," Cody nodded seriously.

Masked Bull glanced up towards the cabin, looking for his two lackeys but didn't see them. He looked back down at Cody.

"Where are those two?" He questioned the calf.

"They headed off to bed." Cody answered, jerking his thumb back to the cabin.

"Huh, figures," Masked Bull grunted annoyed. "Bunch of lazy, no good..."

"I can look after your horse," Cody offered softly. "You can go in and get a drink and rest."

Masked Bull cut his rambling short and glanced down at Cody.

"I'd appreciate that but I don't think he'd let you. Him being my horse he's very picky on who hands him and such. So far only myself as be allowed near him," Masked Bull replied.

"He didn't seem to mind me stroking him yesterday," Cody pointed out.

"That a fact," Masked Bull said, eyeing Cody with knitted eyebrows. "Well, go ahead and see if you can stroke him again."

Cody smirked and stepped up to the horse and reached up and started petting and stroking the mighty stead.  
>Terribull's eyes widened as he saw that Cody was happily stroking his temperamental horse. He couldn't believe it, how was that little calf doing it? With a snort, he said gruffly.<p>

"Alright, since he seems fine with you, you can brush him down. And give him some water and feed."

"Okay," Cody said with a bright smile, giving the horse a last pat before running off to get what he needed.

Masked Bull watched him run off before he chuckled softly to himself and shock his head before he headed inside to clean up and get a bite to eat.

His plan had gone well, he'd left that kerchief on a well known path for certain gangs. And he'd stayed hidden, watching until the Marshall and his men came riding along. They'd found the kerchief and to his satisfaction, had concluded that the river boat gang had snatched little Cody.

Until he could get a sincere promise from that young calf, he needed to keep attention off himself for as long as possible. Cody smiled as he unsaddled the horse and started to brush and groom him down as he ate.

He didn't really know what Masked Bull meant, this horse seemed perfectly friendly to him. Since the horse was so massive, he had to grab a little stool so he could reach up and do the powerful back. He hummed softly as he did this, really enjoying this. Someday, he'd love his own proper horse; he'd take real good care of it.

Meanwhile, Terribul was helping himself to some salted jerky, when BootHill suddenly stumbled out. By the looks of it, he was after a drink but jumped as he saw his boss.

"B...Boss, when did you get back?" The old buzzard stuttered.

"About five minutes ago," Terribul growled as BootHill looked very sheepish.

"Of course, I could have been the Marshall..."

"Sorry boss," BootHill said, cowering a little.

Terribul rolled his eyes before asking.

"How's the kid been? He been behaving?"

"Oh yeah, he was fine, hardly made a peep while you were gone," BootHill replied.

Masked Bull raised a brow at this.

"Really, what don't sound like him?"

"Well, he was bet chatty after you left but that wasn't for long," BootHill said with a shrug.

"Asking all sorts of questions."

"What kind of questions?" Terribull asked with narrowed eyes.

"About you," BootHill said causally as he raided a barrel for some sarsaparilla.

Terribull snarled and stepped over to BootHill.

'What all did he ask and what did you tell him?" Terribull demanded.

"I didn't tell him anything," BootHill yelped as he held up his hands. "He just wanted to know why your Sheriff and an outlaw. I just said you like being a hero and a bad guy."

Terribull growled, very annoyed that calf had been nosing around his private business. Terribull nodded and backed off.

"That calf is asking for it, I'd warned him to mind his own business." He snarled and he stomped off.

"Huh," BootHill said as Terribull marched off before going off to find his drink.

Cody was just finishing brushing the horse's back when Terribul came stomping over. Cody started to smile but froze as he saw angry Terribul looked. He stepped off the stool and backed up, saying nervously.

"S-sir, what's wrong?" he stammered.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Terribul growled, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"I warned you to stop asking questions about me and what do you go and do?" Terribull snarled at Cody, wanting him to answer.

"I...I'm sorry," Cody stammered, staring up at him with wide brown eyes. "Please, I know I didn't do as told, I just couldn't' help it."

But Terribull was still furious.

"And what did I tell you if you didn't keep your nose out other people's businesses?" Terribull asked the calf.

"Y-you'd give me another hiding," Cody said with a whimper. "B-but please don't...I won't disobey again, I'm sorry."

"Tough," Terribull said with a growl, grabbing the nearby stool and sitting down, draping Cody across his lap. "I told you not to ask nosey questions and you disobeyed. Now you're going to pay the price."

And with that, he yanked down the pleading calf's pants and began to smack him.

Cody didn't have time to prepare himself for the spanking before the hits started raining down on his still sore helpless bottom. He screamed, kicked, and cried as the pain in his rear flared up again.

"Please stop," he begged, clinging helplessly onto Terribul's leg as his bare bottom stung and burned as a heavy hand smacked across it.

But Terribul was relentless, he was determined to teach Cody to obey him. So he kept on smacking until the little bottom started to turn a bright red colour which almost looked shiny.

"Please stop, I'll be good I'll be good." Cody pleaded, squeezing Terribull's leg tighter and cried harder as the pain in his rump became too unbearable.

"You´d better," growled Terribull as he carried on relentlessly spanking. "You´re going to learn to obey me one way or another and if it means more hidings, then so be it."

"I'm sorry," Cody cried helplessly. "I won't disobey again, I promise...please, please stop."

"I still don't think you've learned your lesson yet." Terrible snarled and continued to hide Code harder, not realising that he truly hurting Cody too much.

"No...no...please," gasped out Cody, in so much pain that he couldn't even cry. He was sure he was going to die, his poor bottom felt like it was literally on fire. But even now the pain seemed to be building until the little calf could take no more and with a final gasp, fainted.

Terrible didn't notice the calf fainting until he lifted his hand to spank him again but he didn't hear the calf crying even trying to get away anymore. Terribull held his hand and continued to wait and listen for Cody's sniffling and cries but was still not hearing anything. Terribull brought his hand back down and stared down at Cody in confusion before he reached down and nudged Cody's shoulder.

"Kid?"

There was no reaction; the calf was just lying limply across his lap. He frowned for a moment before realising that Cody's head was lolling, facedown and his heart almost leapt out of his throat in shock. He took hold of Cody, lifting him up and staring into his face worriedly.

"Kid!" he yelped, seeing that Cody's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open, he appeared to be completely unconscious. Now Terribul was worried, surely he hadn't hit him that hard? Could he?

Terribull moved Cody to the croak of the arm to hold him better and lightly tapped Cody on the cheek to try and wake him.

" Kid, kid come on wake up. Kid?" Terribull yelled but there still wasn't any response from the calf.

"Aw, damn," he groaned, holding Cody close and standing up with him. He noticed his horse was giving him a reproachful look but ignored it, he needed to treat the calf now.

His two minions were nowhere to be seen as he rushed through the cabin to his bedroom where he gently laid Cody on his front. He winced as he saw how bruised and inflamed Cody's bottom looked, he hadn't meant to hurt him that much. Well, he supposed he had meant to hurt him pretty badly but not that badly.

"I'm sorry kid," he whispered as he went to get some water and cream.

Terribull went into the bathroom and got a large bowl of cold water with a rag and jar of cooling cream. He stepped back into the bedroom and frowned at the small calf lying on his bed in a terrible state and all because of him.

He felt waves of guilt wash over him, he'd allowed his temper to get the better of him. Why did the kid have to be so damn curious, why couldn't he have just done as he was told? But those were questions for another time, right not, he needed to treat the poor calf. He sat down beside Cody and using the rag dipped in the cold water and started sponging it onto the burning rear.

Cody whimpered and flinched in his sleep from the cold rag touching his very sore and enflamed rear.

Terribul winced and reached over to gently stroke Cody's tousled head, trying to get him to relax. It seemed to work a little, Cody calmed down as the cold rag continued touching his rear. Once Terribul was done with that, he got the cream and scooping a generous amount out, started to rub it into the burning rear.

Cody whimpered and squirmed around in discomfort from the cream running over his heated skin but soon settled and relaxed as the cream started to work and pull the heat from his abused hide.

"There, that's better," Terribul said soothingly, continuing to rub the cream in.

Since Cody was still asleep, Terribul said softly.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to go at you so hard. But I can't let you go if I can't trust you to keep your word. You didn't keep it today and I got mad cause I hate folks prying into my affairs. Maybe you can't understand that being a kid but adults don't like it."

Terribull stroked Cody's hair some before he got up, covered the young calf with a blanket, and stepped out if the room to let Cody rest.

_Author's note. Can Cody recover from his ordeal? Can Terribul make it up to him? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Cody woke up about half an hour later, feeling very disorientated. He didn't remember going to bed so lifted his head up in confusion. The room was dark and he was covered very snugly covered in a blanket. But as he shifted on his front, a sharp pain shot through his bottom and he yelped out loud.

Rubbing his poor rear, he suddenly remembered that Terribul had harshly spanked him.

Terribull looked up from his book he was reading in the living room when he heard the sudden yelp from his room and then remembered Cody in the room. He placed his book down and got up to go check on the young calf.

Cody whimpered as he rubbed his rear but then he realised there was something on it. Bringing his hand back, he found it was a bit oily, as though something had been rubbed in. This confused him and he stared at it until the door suddenly opened and there was Terribul. Cody squeaked and pulled the blanket over his head, afraid to face the older bull.

He heard a sigh and the tell tale footsteps that indicated that Terribul was coming over. Cody trembling, he really didn't want another spanking. Terribull stood beside the bed and reached down and placed his hand over the lump he knew was the kids head and started to softly and lightly stroke it.

"It okay, kid, you're not in any more trouble," Terribull said, hoping to relieve the calf of his fears.

The lump shivered and made a whimpering noise but he didn't start crying so Terribul took this as a good sign.

"I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, I was just angry and disappointed you broke your word. You know I can't let you go if I can't trust you."

He continued to stroke Cody's blanket covered head, hoping that the little calf forgave him. The large bull was ashamed of making the calf faint from sheer pain and stress. Without even thinking about it Terribull reached down and grabbed Cody under his arm pits and picked him and the blanket up all together and hugged the hurting and stressed calf close to his chest.

Cody squeaked in alarm before burying his face against Terribul's chest, gulping back sobs. He cuddled into the bull's chest and started to cry, needing to release all his stressful emotions. Terribul just held him close, gently rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"That's it kid, let it all out." Terribull whispered, gently starting to rock himself back and forth once he seated himself down onto the bed.

"I-I'm sorry," Cody choked out, needing to say it. "I'm sorry I let you down...I j-just didn't think."

"It's alright, we'll try again," Terribul said simply, realising that it may take a while for Cody to really want to obey him. But if the little calf was ever to go home, he needed to learn to do that.

For now, he just rubbed Cody's back as he rocked the little calf, letting him cry.

Cody continued to cry and hiccup until he didn't have no more tears to cry and so just laid there sniffling and hiccupping. Slowly Terribull untangled Cody from the blankets and set the young calf down on his hoofs and reached up and brushed away the tears stains on his face.

"Feeling better kid?" he asked softly and Cody nodded.

"Uh huh."

Terribul smiled before asking him.

"Want a glass of milk, you're probably thirsty."

Cody sniffled again and rubbed his eyes while he nodded.

"Yes sir," He whispered.

"Come on then," Terribul said softly, offering his hand to the young calf who took it.

He led the way into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for Cody. He regretfully noticed that Cody remained standing, he was obviously too sore to sit down yet. He hoped that the calf would be able to sleep tonight, that was the best cure for his sore rear.

Terribull handed the glass to Cody and smiled softly down to him as he took the glass.

"Thank you," He whispered and started to slowly drink down the delicious cold and creamy drink.

"That's alright," Terribul said softly before coughing slightly and said.

"You did a good job brushing down my horse, I was pleased to see that."

"You're welcome." Cody whispered, still too scared to speak any louder.

"And...BootHill said you'd given them no trouble except for that one thing," Terribul continued trying not to sound lame. "So...I know that you can be a good kid and you don't want to cause trouble. But you have to understand, when I make you promise me something, I really need you to keep it. Alright?"

Cody nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand," Cody replied, still refusing to look Terribull in the eyes.

Terribul sighed, wishing Cody wasn't so scared of him but knowing it was his fault. He carefully reached forward and ruffled Cody's hair, asking.

"Are you hungry or would you rather go to bed?"

Cody shook his head but before his stomach gave a sudden growl which made Cody cringe in embarrassment and cover his belly to try and keep it quiet but it was useless.

"So you're hungry?" Terribul said with a sad smile. "Come on, I'll fix you up with sometime, no point going to bed hungry."

Cody made a strange noise of protest, almost a whimper and it seemed he was too nervous to actually voice a protest. Terribul decided to ignore it and went to the fridge to see what he could give Cody quickly.

"How about a sandwich?" he finally asked.

Cody gave a sigh in defeat before he nodded. Terribull smiled back at him and started to pull out the few things he needed to make a sandwich for him. He found the bread and pulled two slices out and smothered both pieces with mayo before he looked at Cody.

"What do you like on your sandwich?" He asked.

"Um...any-anything meaty?" Cody asked quietly, not wanting to upset Terribul.

"I think I've got some leftover chilli or there's some jerky, which would you prefer?" Terribul asked.

"C-chilli would be nice," Cody admitted.

"Alright." Terribull said and went to find the chilli and smothered some onto the bread.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I-I like pickles," Cody said shyly, secretly hoping that the large bull did have some. A lot of the kids he knew weren't fond of them but he really loved them. It felt like they might comfort him a bit which he really needed.

"Hmm," Terribul mumbled, opening a cupboard and finding a jar of the pickled pickles. He didn't use them very often except for sandwiches funnily enough so the jar was still two thirds full.

"How many?" he asked, unscrewing the cap.

"One is ok with me." Cody replied, slowly starting to get his courage back to start speaking to the large bull.

"They are a bit spicy," Terribul chuckled. "You might need another glass of milk to go with this since your having chilli as well. But the bread will help with the hotness a bit."

"Yeah," Cody agreed with a very small smile as he shyly went to refill his glass.

Terribull passed Cody his sandwich and sat back and watched the young calf eat and enjoy it snack. He chuckled now and then when the spice of the chilli and pickle got to him and made him take a gulp from his glass but continued to eat it until he finished it.

Terribul actually made his own sandwich while Cody enjoyed his, except he added two pickles to his. And also a little splash of Tabasco, he did enjoy things to be extra spicy. Once Cody was finished, he licked his fingers and feeling a lot better now. He watched as Terribul munched through his own sandwich and felt a little more relaxed around the older bull.

He still felt scared of him, much more than he had before but he was quite as terrified as he had been.

Terribull saw Cody watching him and smirked back at the calf and finished the rest of his sandwich in one bite. Once finished Terribull picked up everything and put it back where it came from and cleaned up the small mess he made.

"Y-you need a help?" Cody asked softly but Terribul shook his head, the mess was too small to need more than one.

"Its fine, thanks," he said gently. "Now, why don't you use the outhouse and then we'll head off to bed?"

Cody nodded and walked outside to find the outhouse to do his business. Once he finished he headed back inside to find Terribull there waiting for him with an over sized night shirt ready for him.

"This'll be more comfortable for you," Terribul said gently, knowing how delicate and sore Cody's rear would still be.

Cody blushed but it was uncomfortable wearing his trousers as they rubbed against his rear. Terribul held out a hand and Cody hesitated before taking it and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

Terribull closed the door and turned and started to help Cody slip get out of his shirt and trouser until he was down to nothing but his boxers. Cody blushed in embarrassment until Terribull took the sleep shirt and slipped it over his head and helped him slip his arms through the sleeves.

"You manage your underpants?" Terribul asked softly and Cody nodded frantically, he didn't want Terribul seeing any more of his bottom than he already did.

"I can manage," Cody said with a slight squeak making Terribul chuckle.

"Alright, you do that and I'll tuck you in."

Cody nodded again and walked over and climbed into the bed and got himself comfortable. Terribull shifted Cody around some in the bed and then pulled the cover over him and tucked him in. He pushed Cody's hair out of his face for him.

"Sleep tight," He whispered.

"Thank you," Cody smiled as he snuggled into the pillow. Terribul patted his head before leaving the room, he was going to continue reading for a little while before going to bed.  
>Cody snuggled down further into the bed and slowly slipped off to sleep.<p>

Terribull read until he gave a yawn which he took as a sign for time for bed. He closed his book and headed back to his room to get ready for bed.

To his relief, he saw that Cody had fallen asleep, he had a feeling the calf wouldn't have if he'd gone to bed then and there. He undressed himself and pulled on a clean nightshirt for himself before very carefully lifting up the covers and climbing into the bed with Cody. The calf shifted but didn't wake so Terribul very carefully settled down.

He watched the sleeping calf for a few minutes before carefully rolling over.

Cody moaned in his sleep before he turned over and snuggled up closer to Terribull seeking out for his body heat and sighed in content.

Terribul shifted, half asleep but feeling the soft form, didn't wake up. Cody was sleeping but he felt uncomfortable as his rear itched and burned. So he gripped the warm form in front of him and tried to bury his face against it. He needed the comfort, really needed it.

In his sleep Terribull turned over and unconsciously wrapped an arm around the smaller body pressed up against him, letting it snuggle up closer to his chest.

"Mmm," Cody mumbled, snuggling even more as he was pulled closer to Terribul. It made him feel safe even as he slept and the pain actually seemed to lessen a little.

Soon Cody gave a deep sigh in content as all his pain in his rear melted completely away, leaving him to sleep deeper then he was in before. Terribul half awoke in the night but just found a very content Cody sleeping against him. With a smile, he stroked Cody's head before falling asleep again. The night passed very peacefully but the morning came with a bit of a freak rainstorm.

Most bulls hated it when it starts to rain when they try to sleep but for Terribull he loves it. For him the rain helped him to sleep but for Cody it was the other way around for him.

"Uh," he moaned as the sound of heavy rain cluttered like lead balls on the roof of the cabin.

He tried to ignore it but burying his face against the warm form he was snuggled against but it was no use. With a jump, he awoke and squeaked as the rain seemed to fall heavier than ever. With wide eyes, he saw that the window was dark with the falling rain and he felt fear rising in him.

Cody whimpered and curled up closer to Terribull, trying to hide from the rain and noise. He's always hated the rain no matter what kind of rain.

It just felt like the world would come to an end and it didn't help all those stories about floods which had destroyed whole towns. Especially as his parents had been killed in a freak rainstorm, something which had haunted him ever since. And here in this lonely cabin, the rain sounded louder than ever causing him to whimper in fear.

Terribull groaned as he was forced from his sleep from the continuous whimpering and trembling. He opened his eyes and looked down to find Cody in a whimpering mess.

"Kid...what's wrong?" Teribull asked, reaching up to stroke the calf's head.

"We're all gonna die," Cody cried, tears starting to flow from his eyes. "The rain, it's going to come and get us."

"What?" Terribul said in confusion, half asleep as he sat up and saw that it was raining heavily. For a moment, he smiled but then he saw how terrified Cody was.

"Kid, it's just a rainstorm, it won't hurt you."

"Yes it will. It's flood us and kill us all," Cody cried. "The rains took my parents and now it' back for me."

"The rain...," Terribul repeated before realising what Cody had just said.

"Kid," he said before gently, drawing Cody into his arms. "The rain won't hurt us, we're safe here. I chose this location for a reason; there are places for the rain to drain away."

But poor Cody was still terrified.

"No...no the rain will come...the rain will not leave until it takes a life," He cried.

"Cody," Terribul said quietly, rubbing the crying calf's back soothingly. "I've seen many rainstorms and I've come through all of them. Trust me, it won't hurt you."

Cody whimpered and snuggled deeper into Terribull's chest when the rainstorm increased.

"Do..you promise," he whimpered.

"I promise," Terribul said with a smile. "I know you've had bad experiences with rainstorms but they're not that bad. How else do you think our crops and animals get their water? Or how the rivers and lakes manage to keep topped up?"

Cody didn't say anything after that, hearing rainstorms and do some good but he was still a bit frightened.

"Try to go back to sleep," Terribul suggested, resting back against the headboard, with Cody snuggled against his chest. "Don't think about the bad things, just think about the good things rain can do. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

Cody nodded and try to do what Terribull said, concentrating on fishing at the river, playing in the water with his friends, washing up before dinner, and many other things he does with water.

Even though he hated rain, he did enjoy bathing; it felt good to clean his body. And he had to admit, everyone looked so fresh after a storm and the air had a nice scent to it. Maybe Terribul was right, maybe rain wasn't so bad. He just wished that it wasn't so loud and scary sounding but at least he had something to cuddle.

Terribull smiled wen he saw and felt Cody finally starting to calm and relax. He reached up and stroked Cody's hair.

"Better?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Cody mumbled, face still buried. "Thank you."

"No problem," Terribul said softly. "At least we won't have to clean this place up, eh?"  
>Cody chuckled softly at the simple joke Terribull said.<p>

'Very true," Cody replied.

"It'll be nice not cleaning," he added as Terribul chuckled.

"What about BootHill and SaddleSore, will they be scared?"

Terribul snorted.

"Those lazy varmints will probably sleep through the whole thing, don't worry about them."

Cody giggled again.

"True" He replied and snuggled back down into the bed and closer to Terribull's chest to try and got back to sleep.

"They seemed to be sleeping a lot of the day," Cody murmured as he rested his cheek against Terribul's warm chest.

"Those two are lazy and will take any chance they get to laze about," Terribull snorted.

This made Cody giggle again, making Terribul smile. It was nice to see the calf going back to his normal, happier self. Soon Cody gave a large yawn, showing he was still tried. Terribull smiled and reached down and pulled the cover over Cody as he continued to use him as a pillow.

"Go back to sleep kid."

"Okay," Cody said with a big yawn before closing his eyes.

Soon Cody was out like a light, snoring softly against Terribull's chest, the rain no longer disturbing him.

"That's better," Terribul said with a sigh, looking out at the dark window. It was a shame Cody hated the rain so much but hopefully; he wouldn't be so scared in future. And with that thought, the large bull went back to sleep himself.

Terribull was waken in the morning by the smell of something burning.

"What the...?" he groaned, carful pushing Cody off of him to go investigate.

He opened the door and gasped and snarled when he saw his two lackeys acting like idiots in the kitchen while something burned in a pan on the stove.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he snarled as they jumped and looked around sheepishly at him.

"Um, cooking breakfast," SaddleSore said lamely as BootHill added. "We're hungry."

Terribull snarled and stopped over and plucked up the pan full of burnt whatever it was and dumped it all in the sink and poured water all over it.

"Looks to me you're trying to burn the place down more like it." Terribull snorted as he opened the window to let the room air out.

"We were hungry," BootHill mumbled to himself as they stepped back.

Terribul shook his head in disgust before snapping.

"Go outside and make sure there are no problems. Check the horses as well."

"But boss, it's still raining," whined SaddleSore but he ducked as Terribul swiped at him with a large heavy fist.

"I said get," he snarled and they stumbled over themselves trying to get away.

Once they were our Terribull sighed and rubbed his head to keep the head ache away that was trying to come. But soon he relaxed and turned to the stove and then looked around the kitchen some before he started gathering things to start cooking up breakfast.

He decided on eggs and bacon rashers for that morning's breakfast, he felt they all needed something to start the day on a good note. At least, he and the kid needed something good, he couldn't care less about the others. Grabbing some fat, he tossed it in a pan before adding the rashers and soon there was a delicious sizzling smell.

Cody moaned in his sleep as a delicious smell invaded his nose, slowly coaxing him out of his sleep.

"Mmm," he mumbled, his little nose twitching as he breathed it in. "That smells great."

He opened his eyes to see that Terribul was gone but judging by that smell, he was cooking. Cody grinned, he loved having a fried breakfast and he felt really hungry. So, he pushed back the covers and jumped off the bed. He only noticed a slight bit of stiffness down below but there was no pain.

Cody stretched and moaned before he ran to the door and peeked out of it and sure enough he spotted Terribull working in the kitchen, cooking up something really good in those pans.

Cody grinned widely, especially when he saw Terribul cracking some eggs into the pan. He was half way into the room before remembering the day before and all that had happened. So, he stopped rather self consciously but it was too late to turn around.

"Huh, you up kid?" Terribul said as he half turned and saw Cody standing there.

Cody jumped from being caught but soon relaxed when he saw the smile Terribull was shooting him and smiled back and nodded.

'Uh huh, the smell woke me," He replied.

Terribul chuckled.

"I was woken by cooking earlier but it wasn't a nice smell. Those idiots managed to burn who knows what in that pan."

He jerked his thumb at the soaking pan which looked rather blackened. Cody scrunched his node up at it but chuckled.

"Had to have some kind of excitement to start the day huh?" Cody replied with a small smile.

"Hmm, let's hope that's the only excitement," Terribul muttered before saying. "Set up the table kid and it'll be ready in a few minutes."

Cody did as asked and was soon sitting with a full glass of milk. He shifted, the seat was a hard wooden one and it felt very uncomfortable today. But at least he wasn't sore so he wasn't going to start complaining. At least that awful rain had slowed down since early this morning.

Terribull glanced at Cody and smirked at him before he glanced up and saw BootHill and SaddleSore come back inside, soaked from head to toe. BootHill sneezed from the cold water all over him and SaddleSore looked he looked more blue then his natural colouring. Terribul just smirked as they stood there miserably, that would teach him. Loudly, he asked.

"Everything okay."

"It's all fine," BootHill moaned, squeezing out his water logged waistcoat. "The horses are fine, everything's fine but us."

"Change your clothes or something," Terribul said impatiently as they just stood there, dripping water everywhere.

Cody jumped from his chair and ran to the washroom to grab and towel for each of them.

"Thanks." BootHill said and started drying himself off.

SaddleSore didn't say anything but did nod as he also took a towel. They didn't seem bothered about changing their clothes but at least they looked a lot cleaner. And smelled a lot better, maybe rain really was good for some things. Once they were finished towelling themselves dry, they handed Cody back the towels and he rushed to place them on a drying rack.

Once he was done and ran back to the table and claimed his seat and waited patiently for Terribull to finished cooking and serve the food.

"I'm starved," BootHill muttered as he slumped into a seat as Terribul started sliding the cooked breakfast into different plates. He gave his two minions a glare before shoving two plates at them, not able to stand their whining any longer.

He sat down with his own and Cody's plate and they all began to eat. Cody loved it, the bacon was really crispy and the eggs just a little bit runny. It was how he loved them best.

"Thank You." Cody said, looking up at Terribull before digging right in, dipping his bacon into the yoke of his runny eggs and ate it happily.

"No problem," Terribul said with a smile. It was interesting how Cody ate, he always dipped his bacon before scooping up a little egg white with it. Terribul just cut pieces of bacon and egg and scooped them up with his fork. He paid no attention to how the others were eating, he could hear them well enough.

Cody moaned as delicious flavour exploded in his mouth from every bite he took. He glanced up at Terribull with a smile.

"This is really good." He commented before he reached out to his glass to take a sip and went back to eating.

Terribul grinned rather smugly. He did enjoy getting compliments on his cooking, especially as it wasn't very often he got to show off it. He didn't reply to Cody's words but the calf was already back to munching away.

"What are we doing today, boss?" SaddleSore now asked in his rasping voice.

Terribull glanced up at the two.

"Nothing, other than cleaning up after the rain lets up some," Terribull replied.

"And I better not catch either one of you lazing about or I'll have you tied and hung upside down in the stables.

"Aw, come on," they complained but a sharp look from the powerful bull shut them up and they went back to eating their breakfast.

Terribul looked at Cody and asked softly.

"You gonna to be able to manage outside, kid?"

Cody looked up at Terribull and nodded.

"Yes sure, I'll be ok," He said softly.

"Good, you can help me with the horses," Terribul stated, making the little calf smile. He did love taking care of the horses, they were so friendly.

"Okay," Cody chirped before they all went back to finish eating.

Once they were down, SaddleSore and BootHill sloped off to start their work while Cody helped Terribul clean up. Once everything was washed and dried, Terribul took Cody's hand and led him to a cupboard which contained different clothes.

"Here's a little cloak for you," Terribul said, taking the old oilskin and handing it to Cody. "It's very wet out there so wear your hat as well."

"Okay," Cody said before he ran to get his hat from the room and ran back to Terribull, wearing it proudly.

"That's better," Terribul said, putting on his own black cloak and hat. While he did love the rain, he had no desire to be soaked through the whole day. The two of them stepped out into the drizzle and headed over the horses who were pawing away.

"They're not so keen on the rain either," Terribul told Cody. "But that's mostly because we don't tend to ride them in this weather. More chance of slipping and we can't see as far."

"Yeah, and it's too risky for them to get a broken leg when they slip and all." Cody replied as he got under the cover of the stable and shook his hat off from any rain that was still cringing to it.

"Huh, you know more about horses than I thought," Terribul said with a smile and Cody grinned.

"Sort of, I'm not allowed to take my pony out in the rain, Moo told me they only go out in the rain if they have to."

Terribul grimaced a bit at the mention of the Marshall but Cody was already running over to the horses.

"Hey guys." Cody greeted softly, not wanting to spook the horse.

Terribull smiled as all the horse including his turned to greet Cody back but nuzzling up to him.

"Have you seen how wet it is?" Cody asked them as he gently stroked them. "I don't think I've ever seen this much water before. I don't really like it but I'm not as scared as I used to be."

Terribul started mixing their feed as Cody talked to them. The kid certainly had a way with horses, even if he didn't realise just how much. Terribull glanced down even he heard Cody start to giggle and laugh and saw his horse and BootHill's horse was nuzzling and nibbled Cody's hair while SaddleSore's did the same with his shirt.

"Eee, their trying to eat me," Cody squealed happily as Terribul shook his head. Real subtle those horses.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled, finally finishing the mixing and pouring into their feed bags. Lifting all three, he stomped over, handing one to Cody while he dealt with the other two.

All the horse dug right into their feeding bags and didn't struggle away as they were wrapped around their heads for them. Cody patted them all on the side for being good before he looked around and scrunched his nose up at all the piles of poop and filthy hay that lined the floor.

He caught Terribul's eye and saw the bull was smirking at him.

"You gonna give me a hand with that?"

"Yeah," Cody replied and went to grabbed a pitch fork and started picking up the piles of poop and putting them in a nearby bucket that looked like was being used for that purpose.

Terribul laughed, no one enjoyed this job but it had to be done. The manure and old hay would be used to grow some crops so it wouldn't go to waste. As Cody dealt with the manure, he took care of the bad hay, scooping it up with another pitch fork until the area was clear.

Once everything was picked up at didn't need to be there Terribull walked over to a stack of bales of hay and started spreading it out. Cody walked over and started helping as best he could.

The smell of the fresh hay was really nice and reminded Cody of the little stable he kept his own pony in. He really missed him but hoped if he could earn Terribul's trust again, he would let him go. He just needed to prove he could do as he was told.

Terribull smiled at a job well done and then walked over to the horses and started removing their feeding bags from them since they all finished eating. Once free of the bags all the horses ran to Cody and started demanding for his attention.

"Give them a brushing down," Terribul suggested. "I'll check their water."

Cody grinned, this was his favourite part. It was so relaxing, just gently brushing down a horse's coat. He grabbed a brush and a stool so he could do the job properly. All the horses nudged and fought to get to Cody to get their brushing first but Cody stopped them and calmed them down.

"Easy guys, you'll all get a turn," He said and started brushing BootHill's horse first.

"Then I'll do you," he said, pointing as Terribul's horse. "And then you," pointing at SaddleSore's horse.

"I'll do a real good job on all of you," he promised as he carefully brushed down BootHill's.

BootHill's horse whined happily and laid its head across Cody's shoulders as he brushed out its mane and slowly made his way down the horses body.

"There we go, that's a good boy," Cody hummed with a grin.

The horse whine happily again and very soon Cody was finished with him. He reached up and patted the horse's side.

"OK boy you're done," He whispered.

The horse lipped his hat, almost knocking it off causing Cody to laugh.

"Hey," he teasingly scolded. "Not the hat, I need that."

The horse softly snorted at him before it moved to the left of Terribull's horse take its place for his turn. Because the horse was so tall, Cody had to stand up tip toes in order to brush him properly. As he paused to sweep away from stray from the horse's mane, he said.

"One day, I'll be big enough that I won't need a stool. I can't wait for that to happen."

The large horse snorted at Cody and leaned it's head over and rubbed it's head against Cody's before it moved back so it could let Cody continue. Cody smiled at the friendly touch and patted the horse's neck before he moved to the horse's body to started brushing.

"Good horse," he said softly, rubbing the horse's mane with his free hand. "You're all really good."

All the horses whined happily at the praise and all crowded around him, making Cody giggle again. Terribull chuckled from the off to the side as he watched the calf and the gorses interacted with each other, like they had been friend all their lives and such.

He supposed the only downside would be if that meddling Marshal saw those horses and Cody together, he might wonder why they were so friendly. But it could always be put down to the calf having a natural way with horses. He decided there was no point in worrying over it, what would happen, would happen.

Soon Cody finished Terribull's horse and moved to SaddleSore but frowned when he started to notice how large and round he was. He glanced over at Terribull.

"SaddleSore needs to take better care of his horse, He's way over weight," Cody stated and started brushing the horse.

"Hmm," Terribul agreed, looking over the horse. "You're right, he's been getting too much to eat and not enough exercise. He needs it fast or he'll become lazy and useless."

"We should take him out for a ride," Cody suggested before realising what he'd said. "Um, I mean, SaddleSore should take him out for a quick ride."

Terribull smirked and nodded.

"Good idea but only around here, I don't trust him going out too far in this rain and ends up hurting himslef and his horse." Terribull explained.

Cody nodded before saying.

"Shall I get him after I've finished?"

"Yeah and if he doesn't come out, tell him he can be on guard duty from now until morning," Terribul said firmly.

Cody smiled and nodded and went back to finishing up the horse. Once he was done he put everything back up and then ran back to he house to find SaddleSore.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Terribul and Cody continue to bond, how does that go? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, got a bit caught up with other things._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

"SaddleSore," he called out, finding the scorpion helping himself to a drink.

"What?" SaddleSore snapped grumpily, eyeing Cody over his glass.

"Terribul wants you to take your horse out for a ride, it's getting a bit overweight," Cody said brightly as SaddleSore groaned.

"But I don't want to," He whined.

"And he said you'd do look out duty till next morning," Cody added.

SaddleSore froze, considering his options. Then with a growl, he threw up his hands and said.

"Alright, alright, I'll go and do it. Dang it, I just got dried; now I'll have to clean the damn horse..."

Cody just rushed out again, leaving the scorpion to his mutterings. Cody ran back through the rain and under the shelter of the stables, chuckling as he shock himself dry.

"Well?" Terribull questioned.

"He's coming," Cody replied.

"Good," Terribul said, patting SaddleSore's horse. "It's not fair on the horse to become like this, remember that if you ever get yourself a horse."

"Oh I will," Cody said earnestly. "I'll take him out riding every day."

"Even in rain?" Terribul asked with a small smile.

Cody blanched and glanced away.

"Only if it's really needed," He replied.

"That's probably a wise choice," Terribul said gently. "No point in you both getting distressed."

Cody smiled and nodded before he noticed SaddleSore finally making it out to the stables.

"Need a hand saddling up?" he offered but the scorpion shook his head.

"I can manage," he grumbled, clearly not happy but resigned.

Terribull stood close by as he watched SaddleSore saddle up his horse and then climbed on up onto it. He looked out towards the rain and sighed in defeat before lightly kicking his horse to start walking.

"Make sure he gets a good walk," Terribul called out as Cody giggled.

SaddleSore's shoulders slumped even further.

"Yes Boss," SaddleSore called back and flinched as the horse walked into the rain, getting him soaked to the bone in the cold rain.

"Do you want me to dry off his horse when they get back?" Cody offered but Terribul shook his head.

"He can take care of that, won't do him any good falling out of habit."

Cody nodded in understanding and then chuckled when his hat was knocked off his head and turned to find BootHill's and Terribull's standing behind him again.

"You guys alright?" he asked, reaching up to stroke their noses and they snorted in response.

"You don't want to go out in that rain, do you?" Cody now asked and while BootHill's shook his head; Terribul's gave a little nod.

Cody smirked.

"You want to make Terribull get wet don't you?" Cody chuckled and again the horse nodded.

This made Cody giggle madly until a dry voice said.

"I don't mind getting wet."

Cody jumped and with a blush, turned to face Terribul who now said.

"Speaking of which, when was the last time you had a bath?"

Cody grinned.

"You asking me or the horse?" Cody playfully asked.

"You since I know he has had one recently," Terribul said with a smirk.

Cody shrugged.

"I dunno, last week...I think."

"Last week?" Terribull yelled before he snorted.

"Yeah you're getting a bath...Today," Terribull stated firmly.

"Do I have to?" whined Cody, he hated getting baths. Thankfully, Miss Lily tended to forget and only remembered if he smelled or it was an important occasion. He did wash himself, but mostly just his hands and face.

"Yes, you do," Terribul said firmly. "Especially as you've been working out here."

"Aww," Cody whined but soon went quiet when Terribull have him a warning glare and then jerked a finger to the house.

"Go on, git," Terribull said firmly.

"Okay, okay," Cody grumbled, heading towards the house.

He entered and headed to the bathroom where Terribul did have a bathtub. He eyed the taps; he really didn't want a bash. Could he fool Terribul and just clean himself a little while pretending to have one? But a loud pounding on the door made Cody jump and turn to the face the door.

"And you better clean yourself up fully, none of that clean hand and face stuff. I was a youngster myself once so I know all the tricks," Terribull yelled through the door.

"Aww, darn," Cody groaned, knowing his luck, Terribul would probably check him. "Okay, I'll have a proper bath," he called back.

"You better," Terribul warned before stomping away.

Cody moaned in defeat before he turned and turned on the water to fill the tub.

Terribul chuckled as he heard the distant splash of water, he'd known Cody was going to try and trick him. But he was a calf and just about all boy calves tried the same thing. Heck, he'd been like that when he was young but now that he was older, he knew it was important to stay clean.

"You better be washing up in there because if not I'll come in there and do it for ya," Terribull called down the hall from where he sat.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it," Cody hurriedly called back, stripping off his clothes was water continued to pour into the tub. "Honest, you don't have to come in."

Terribul just chuckled to himself.

"Good because I was planning on using the bire brush on you if you weren't," Terribull playfully warned.

He heard a yelp in response, all naughty calves that didn't wash knew what that was. It was a very prickly brush used for scrubbing except it would irritate calves skin. It was alright for adults but all calves dreaded the bire brush.

Cody started scrubbing himself down furiously, wanting to get clean as fast as he could. He didn't want Terribull to think he wasn't washing and come in with the brush.

He made lots of splashing noises, trying to prove that he was doing the job properly. He spotted some soap and with a sigh, grabbed some. Sadly, it slipped out of his hands and fell into the tub causing him to waste a few minutes trying to grab it again.

Terribull got up from the seat and knocked on the door.

"You cleaned up yet?" Terribull asked.

"Nearly," Cody called back, "I'm just using the soap and then I'll be done."

"Good," Terribul called back.

There was a moment's pause and then Cody called back.

"Do you want a bath after me?"

Terribull thought about that for a bit before he replied.

"Yeah, just leave the water in the tub."

"Okay," Cody chirped back, finally mastering the soap enough to slather some of it on. He quickly scrubbed away the soap before pouring some water down his body. He then hopped out of the bath, grabbing a towel and drying himself.

It was a shame his clothes weren't clean, his aunt always insisted on him putting on clean clothes. Cody wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked out of the bathroom.

"I'm done," he called.

Hearing Cody's call, Terribul got up and walked through. Seeing Cody standing there with a towel reminded him that the calf only had one set of clothes.

"You go through to the bedroom, I'll try and rustle up something for you to wear," he suggested and Cody nodded.

"Ok," Cody replied before he glanced around some before he made a beeline for the bedroom.

Once inside he closed the door and started drying the rest of himself off.

Once he was dry, he wasn't sure what to do, the towel was rather wet. In the end, since he was nice and clean, he decided to just get into bed. That way, he'd be covered up and warm, and could also relax for a bit. He carefully hung up the towel on a clothes horse before diving onto the bed and throwing a blanket around him. Now all he needed to do was wait for Terribul.

Terribull used the water Cody left for him to wash up himself, scrubbing away the dirt and dust that clung to his body until he was as clean as he was when he was born. He climbed out of the tub and started drying off and then wrapped his towel around his waist just like how the calf had done and headed to his bedroom to find him.

He found the calf relaxing under the covers and smirked as he saw this. Cody jumped a little at seeing him, he'd almost been dozing off, he was just so warm and cosy. Terribul went over to a wardrobe and opened it to see if there was anything that both him and Cody could wear. There were a few things but it was a bit awkward holding a towel and searching with one hand.

So he unwrapped the towel and placed it on the same clothes horse Cody had used and started rummaging through the wardrobe. Cody blushed when he saw Terribull now completely naked and ducked under the covers to keep himself from looking. Terribul half turned, holding an old shirt that had shrunk in the wash only to see Cody hiding. He chuckled at the calf's embarrassment and asked teasingly.

"Never seen a bull naked before, kid?"

Cody flinched from the sudden question before he shook his head from under the cover, silently telling Terribull no. Terribull chuckled at this and started digging again.

"Well, you will if you still want to join the Marshall when your older," he said calmly. "I know for a fact they like to go for a swim in the river sometimes, no clothes included."

"Really?" Cody said in disbelief.

"Yep," Terribul confirmed. "But once you get to that age, you shouldn't' mind seeing other bulls."

Cody blushed again and shook his head to try and get the images out of his head.

"Nothing wrong in going for a swim now and then," He replied.

"Nope," Terribul agreed as he tried to decide if some old shorts would fit Cody. "Don't forget, one day you'll be seeing cow girls naked as well."

Again Cody flinched from that thought but more shake then he did about the mention of the bulls which confused him some. He tried to hide it but Terribull noticed it.

"What's wrong, you don't like the idea of seeing some naked girls?"

"Um, no...I-I don't know," stammered Cody, he had no idea what to say.

Terribull laughed as he walked over to the bed with the clothes he picked for the young calf.

"Don't worry, you'll figure out why some day," He replied.

"I will?" Cody said hopefully, all he knew was that whenever certain subjects were brought up, ones about growing up and becoming an adult, he felt really weird about it all.

"Sure, everyone goes through it, trust me," Terribul assured him, handing Cody his new clothes.

"I know these are a bit worn and we might need to tie some parts but they are clean."

Cody nodded and got off the bed to dress.

"Thanks, they're better than nothing," Cody replied, slipping the clothes on.

"I can always try to get you something next time I'm in town," Terribul offered. "At the very least, we can get your other clothes washed."

Cody nodded before suddenly realising that he was out the bed and naked. And Terribul was still naked as he went to grab himself some clothes having given Cody some. Cody blushed furiously but couldn't resist watching Terribul a little; he was very inexperienced when it came to...bodies.

Terribull noticed him watching and chuckled.

"What's wrong calf...interested in something?" He joked.

"No," Cody squeaked, averting his eyes as Terribul chuckled. "I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't," laughed Terribul, very amused by this.

Once they were both clothed Terribull stepped over to Cody and gave him a light nudge before he headed towards the door.

"Come on; let's get a bite to eat,"

As they walked through, Terribul asked.

"You feel better after that bath?"

"I suppose," Cody admitted, still a little red in the face.

Terribull chuckled and ruffled his hair some before he headed into the kitchen to started making something for them.

Cody rubbed at his face, wishing he could rid himself of the blush but knowing he couldn't. So he tried to focus on anything other than what he'd just seen. Thankfully, he was soon distracted as Terribul started chopping some vegetables.

"I'm going to make a broth," he called to Cody. "We need something like this on a wet day."

Cody smiled and nodded and stepped into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Pick some pickled things to add," Terribul said, still chopping. "Get a stool and have a look through the cupboards."

Cody nodded and did as ask, glad of the distraction. He grabbed a suitable stool and was soon balanced on it, searching through a cupboard, looking at all the different jars and tins.

"Pickled pig's feet, pickled pig ears, picked asparaguses, pickled peppers, and pickled eggs. Anything you want in particular?" Cody asked over his shoulder.

"Hmm, eggs don't go well in broth," Terribul said sardonically. "How about the pickled peppers and pickled pigs ears?"

"What are pigs ears like?" Cody asked, he liked peppers well enough.

"They taste like pork but with the flavour of pickle juice," Terribull replied.

"Huh, they sound okay," Cody admitted, looking over the jar curiously. "Shall I look for more things?"

"Just take a look and see if there's anything else you like," Terribul said with a shrug as he was handed the jars.

Cody nodded and went to the pantry and started looking around. Not finding anything there he went to the fridge and looked and found some left over steaks. He smiled and pulled them out and brought them to Terribull.

"How about beef stew?" Cody suggested, handing the steaks to Terribull.

"Hmm, good idea," Terribul said with a smile, those did need to be used. "Give them over, I'll chop them up."

Cody duly did so, feeling a little strange. He'd never interacted this much with an adult bull, not even with Moo. But it didn't feel bad; he actually found he was starting to enjoy spending time with Terribul. Okay, he'd hated that hiding but he'd kind of brought that on himself.

Terribull finished cutting up the meat and added it all to the pot and stirred it some to get it to start heating up.

Cody began setting the table, idly wondering how long SaddleSore would be riding. He hoped he wasn't gone too long, he didn't want the poor horse out in the rain for too long. This almost made him wonder what BootHill was up to but he didn't care much.

Suddenly like on cue, SaddleSore stepped into the house, dripping wet while BootHill stepped into the living room, dusty and worn out from working on what he was doing.

"Did you take care of your horse?" Terribul asked and SaddleSore nodded.

"Yeah, he enjoyed it," he sighed before asking. "Can I take a bath, I need to warm up."

"There should be some water left," Terribul told him and SaddleSore didn't question that.

Cody watched him walked towards the bathroom and then looked over at BootHill who was dusting and patting himself off.

"Are you having a bath too, after SaddleSore?" Cody asked brightly as the old buzzard scowled.

"I don't need one," he said flatly.

Terribull turned around and glared at the old buzzard.

"Yes you do and if you don't take one you'll be sleeping outside up in the look out," Terribull snarled.

"Aw, come on," BootHill groaned but a growl from Terribul had him holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it."

Cursing under his breath, he stomped away. Terribul now said dryly.

"They make almost as much fuss as you do, kid."

"Hey!" Cody complained as he pouted angrily at Terribull who only laughed at the look he gave him, finding it very funny and cute.

"You're mean," Cody pouted, folding his arms with a huff.

"Am I?" Terribul said lightly as he stirred the broth.

"Yeah," Cody retorted.

Terribul smiled as an evil idea popped into his head.

Terribull glanced back at Cody and saw he had turned his back towards him, giving him the silent treatment which was perfect to what Terribull was planning.

He carefully stirred the pot a few more times before taking the ladle out and resting it on the pot's rim. He then very carefully crept over to the calf's chair and reached down towards him. Cody didn't notice a thing until he was snatched out of his chair and tossed into the air.

"Yaaah!" he yelped out loud as he rose and then fell right into Terribul's arms. And with an evil chuckle, the large bull started tickling the helpless calf.

Cody didn't have time to defend himself as he was mercilessly attacked by Terribull's tickling. He squealed, screamed, and yelled as he struggled to get away from the larger bull.

"Eeeh, stop it, stop it," he cried, tears of laughter running down his face.

"Say please," Terribul told him evilly, continuing to tickle his armpits and any other spot the calf couldn't cover.

Cody screamed at this before he finally gave in.

"Ok...Ok Please...please stop," he screamed.

"That's better," Terribul laughed before lifting Cody up and against his shoulder so that he could get his breath back.

Cody giggled and chuckled as he panted, slowly getting his breath back but still continued to giggle from the afterglow. Terribul gave his back a slight rub, making sure the calf recovered properly. This caused Cody to sigh happily and cuddle against the bull's shoulder, he felt really good right now.

Terribull noticed this and smiled before he patted Cody's back again and leaned down to put him back down so he could get back to the broth.

Cody smiled to himself, a warm glow growing inside of him. He'd never really had a proper father before; it was starting to get really nice hanging around with Terribul. He was very gruff and could be a bit mean but at the same time, could be really kind and fun. The little calf peeked a look at Terribul and wondered if he felt the same at all.

Terribull turned back to the stove and started to stir it to make sure none of it burned. Burnt broth never did taste good and a little bit of something burnt in the broth will ruin the whole batch.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the kid was watching him, a strange look in his eye. At first, he ignored it, tasting his broth and finding that it was alright before adding some seasoning. Tickling the calf had been rather spontaneous but the kid seemed to have enjoyed it. And now he had a rather goofy, wistful smile on his face, what was that about?

Suddenly the calm tender moment was shattered when BootHill and SaddleSore walked back into the room, both now clean and in clean clothes. Cody immediately spun around and Terribul felt annoyed. He'd been curious about Cody but there was nothing he could do now. There was no reason to send those two out of the room and besides, dinner was almost ready.

"Grubs up," he called as his two minions sat themselves down.

"You guys look good," Cody said brightly.

But he was only replied with annoyed snorts. Terribull growled at that but didn't say anything about it as he filled their bows with the broth and sat down himself to start eating with them.

It was funny how clean everyone was, Cody mused. It was only at special events did he ever see more than one person looking their best. Even the girls always seemed to be a bit dusty, it did take effort to maintain a clean look. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, although he hated taking baths, the feeling afterwards was quite nice.

Cody sipped his broth, moaning and licking his lips at the delicious taste.

"This is really good," He commented Terribull.

Terribul smiled smugly.

"I know," he said but in a teasing way. Cody just grinned back, he never thought a broth with pigs ears in it could be nice but it really was. And judging by how SaddleSore and BootHill were gulping it down, they agreed.

Slowly Cody and Terribull sipped down their broths while SaddleSore and BotHill finished soon after they were served and left the table. Terribull snorted at their leave.

"Good for nothing varmints," he mumbled.

Cody smiled into his bowl but didn't say anything. He did sometimes wonder why Terribul bothered with them; they barely seemed to get along. Not like the Marshall and his men, they were all great friends and made a fantastic team. He wished he could ask but he couldn't risk another hiding. Even if the large bull held back, he was still left with a stinging rear.

Terribull and Cody finished their broths, smiling in satisfaction to have full and warm bellies as they cleaned up the kitchen, bowls, and cook wear before they went to go relax a bit in the living room.

"How long do you think it'll keep raining?" Cody asked softly as he curled up next to Terribul.

"I doubt it'll last long kid," Terribull assured him. "The rainstorms never do."

"I hope your right. I don't like it too much when it rains. It hides the sun and everything is cold and wet and...yuck," Cody stated.

Terribul chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Trust me kid, everything's going to be alright."

The next day

Terribul rode his horse into town, he was expecting a delivery but by the looks of things, the mail rabbit wasn't here yet. He sighed, it was annoying but he could treat himself to some lunch while waiting in the Saloon. The calf had promised not to get up to any mischief today and Terribul had actually promised him they could do a little riding later.

Terribull stepped into the saloon and was greeted by a very upset Lily as she worked.

"Evening Sheriff I'll...I'll be within a moment," She sniffled and dabbed her eyes.

"Well, Miss Lily what seems to be the problem here?" He asked her, already knowing what was ailing her.

"It's my nephew, Cody," she gasped out, more tears forming in her eyes. "He's disappeared and the Marshall thinks he's been k-kidnapped."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Terribul exclaimed, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. "When did this happen?"

"About two or three days ago," She whimpered.

"Marshall believes that river gang took him but we're all not too sure. Why did they have to take him, why my little Cody?" She started to weep in her distress.

"Who knows how these people's minds work, Miss Lily," Terribul said softly, awkwardly reaching forward to pat her arm. "But I'm sure he's okay, he's always seemed a rather plucky young calf."

Lily looked up at Terribull and smiled.

"Thank you Sherriff," She whispered before she straightened herself out and cleaned herself up some.

"No then, what can I do for you Sherriff?" She asked.

"Something to eat would be mighty nice, Miss Lily," he replied with a smile. "I'm waiting on the post and I'm kinda hungry."

"Ah," she said in understanding, a little more composed. "Well, I've actually got some buffalo wings with extra spicy sauce."

Terribull smiled at moaned at the thought, mouth starting to water.

"I'd love to have a batch," He replied.

"Coming right up," Lily replied and headed into the kitchen to get Terribull's order.

Terribul smiled as he took a seat although he did feel a little guilty about how upset she was. But for now, he couldn't do anything about it; Cody was ready to be released yet. The best he could do was to take care of Cody; Lily would be a lot happier when she did get Cody back knowing he hadn't been hurt.

But as he waited for her, the Marshall and his men suddenly trooped into the saloon. Terribull kept his back to them as he heard them talking to each other as they walked in.

"Another dead end. Uhh feels like every days a waste until we find him," Moo mumbled.

"Yeah," rumbled the Dakota Dude. "We ain't been able to find any sign of them darn varmints."

Terribul hoped they wouldn't notice him; he wasn't in a mood to be dealing with them. But of course...

"Hey Sheriff," the Colorado Kid called. "You ain't seen anything funny lately?"

Terribull sighed in frustration before he calmed himself down and glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Sorry but I just got back from a trip the mayor had went me on but got to head back out once I get something. The only thing I've noticed and heard was that young Cody's been kidnapped," Terribull replied.

"Yeah," Moo said darkly. "He was playing with his friends a couple or so days ago and then he just vanished. All we've found is his kerchief near a site the River Gang use."

"So you're thinking that they took him?" Terribull questioned, cocking his head to one side. "Any idea why?"

"No and that's what bothers me," Moo admitted with a frown.

Terribull snorted and looked away.

"Well don't look at me. I ain't got a clue is to why they took him either," He replied.

"You ain't seen no suspicious characters hanging about?" Dakota asked and Terribul was glad his two idiot minions weren't here. They'd probably give everything away or at least put the Marshall on the right trail.

"No, sorry, I ain't seen anybody, cept those who live here," Terribul answered honestly and it was true.

"I still think the Masked Bull might have something to do with it," Colorado said darkly and Terribul had to resist freezing.

Terribull didn't say anything other than turned to looked at "the Kid" to hear more.

"Not this again," Dakota grumbled as Colorado said hotly.

"No, hear me out. Cody was snatched near town, when has the River gang ever come this close? But we know the Masked bull definitely has, what if he's trying to lay us a false trail?"

"But why would he do such a thing in the first place?" Moo asked softly. "Cody was just playing, not harming anyone."

Terribull decided to put his own two cents in.

"Let me ask you this. How many times have you cowboys stopped and foiled the river gangs plans and all."

Moo and his friends though for a bit before replying.

"One too many times," Moo replied.

Terribull nodded.

"Well I think maybe they were starting to get fed up with it and decided to find 'a way' to keep you from stopping them. More like find someone who is close to you and use them against you," Terribull added.

"But how would they know that?" Colorado exclaimed, causing Terribul to roll his eyes.

"Kid, everyone this side of the Mesa knows that little calf hero worships you. What better hostage than an innocent little calf, one who can't fight back. No use taking someone like Calamity Kate, they'd never be able to hold her. But little Cody..."

Marshall Moo thought at this.

"You may be right there Terribull." Moo stated.

"Do ya think they'll hurt him?" Dakota asked quietly and everyone froze.

"I don't know," Terribul said softly. "But I doubt they'd gain anything by it, they just want to have something over you."

Moo snorted and grit his teeth.

"Well one thing is for sure, they just made life a whole lot worse for them by doing this," Moo growled.

"I can imagine," Terribul said lightly. "But if anyone can track them down, you can Marshall."

That wasn't a lie, as a Marshall, Moo was the most capable he'd ever came across. Even if he did insist on spouting Code of the West nonsense. Moo nodded in agreement before Miss Lily cane back out if the kitchen with Terribull's hot wings.

"Thank you kindly, Miss Lily," Terribul said with a smile as they were placed in front of him.

"No problem, Sheriff," she replied with a small smile. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"Just some Sasprarilli," he said with a smile as she nodded before turning to the other three.

"Anything for you, boys?"

"A couple glasses of water please Miss Lily," Moo replied for himself and his friends.

"I don't suppose...?" she began hopefully even though she knew they would have already said something.

"I'm afraid not but we won't give up," Moo responded firmly and she nodded, while looking disappointed.

Terribul began to tuck into his hot wings, enjoying the spicy taste. He knew it wasn't going to be easy with Moo poking around, especially if he really did catch up to the River gang and they said they didn't have the kid. He'd need to keep a close eye on the situation and think of a good cover story for the calf for when he realised him.

Lily looked at Sheriff.

"How are the wings Sheriff?" She asked, always loving to know what people hunk of her food.

"Their Delicious Miss Lily, just how I like them," he said honestly, although he had poured a little hot sauce over them. But he loved his food so hot that unless he cooked it, normally needed to add a little extra. But still, it was still pretty good.

Lily smiled big and patted his shoulder.

"Glad you like them now you let me know if you want anything else you hear," She replied before heading back to the kitchen.

Terribul nodded and continued eating, while casually listening to what the Marshall and his men were talking about. By the sounds of it, they were going to make a real effort to track the River Gang down; even if they had to follow the river passed all of the Mesa's towns and villages. Terribul himself had no idea where they were but he hoped it was far. That would give him more time to plan.

Soon Terribull was finished with his hot wings. He cleaned himself up before he placed a nice tip on the table for Miss Lily before heading for the door.

"Terribul!"

The bull stopped and turned to see Moo looking seriously at him.

"You'll let us know if you see or find out anything?"

Terribul nodded.

"Of course," he said softly before leaving.

_Author's note. What new things do Terribul and Cody get up to? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, got distracted._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Once far enough away Terribull started grumbling and swearing under his breath about everything about Moo and his band of goodie goodies as he marched his way towards the post office.

"Interfering bunch of...," he grumbled under his breath, startling an elderly goat with his quiet curses.

"Is the mail in yet?" he demanded, marching into the Post Office.

"Yes," said the elderly rabbit, jumping up from his desk. "You're package is back this way, Sheriff."

"Good." He growled and followed behind the rabbit and smiled as he was handed his package.

"Thank you kindly, now I'm off," He stated.

And off he was, he didn't fancy sticking around in case that darn Marshall caught up with him again. He briefly thought of going to see the Mayor but decided not to. He wanted to get back to his hideout and make sure everything was alright with Cody. He dearly hoped the calf had behaved because he didn't want to punish him again. Because if Cody disobeyed, he had to punish him to ensure it didn't happen again.

After all, any adult who didn't follow through with a promised hiding would quickly find a rebellious kid on their hands.

Terribull walked back to his horse which greeted him by stomping one of his hoofs on the ground and whine, eager to get make to the stables. Terribull smirked and patted the horse on the shoulder before climbing up into the saddle to head off.

"Come on, let's go home," Terribul murmured as his horse gave a joyful winey before galloping out into the desert.

Meanwhile, Cody was exploring the around the cabin back at the lair. He'd promised he wouldn't move but thought it was okay to explore as long as he didn't go near the cave's mouth. There were plenty of places to climb and he was enjoying himself a lot. Of course, it would have been even better with his friends but he was managing.

He walked over to the cave wall and brushed his hand along the jagged ends that stuck up out of the wall, rainbow like colours running up and down throughout the wall.

"Amazing," he whispered to himself.

It looked so cool; he'd never seen anything like it. He really wanted a piece of that rock, it would be so great to show his friends something like that. So he started poking about, trying to find a loose bit.

While Cody was working SaddleSore and HootHill came out of the cabin and spotted him.

'Hey, what's that calf doing?" HootHill asked SaddleSore.

"How should I know, I'm not his mom," SaddleSore replied.

"You're too ugly for that," sneered BootHill as SaddleSore glared before whacking the old buzzard with his tail.

"Shuddup," SaddleSore growled as BootHill lay in the dirt before carrying on. He didn't care what the brat was doing as long as it wasn't bothering him. BootHill got up after a moment and followed, he too didn't care.

Finally after a long hard work Cody was able to get a small pocket sized piece of the rock.

"Yes," he cried in victory and looked the rock over before putting it into his pocket for safe keeping.

It was a perfect sample, it glittered blue and purple and looked so cool. He idly wondered when Terribul would be back, he was starting to miss him. BootHill and SaddleSore were no good to talk to, they just told him to stop bothering them. At least Terribul made time for him, as long as Cody didn't annoy him.

Cody sighed in boredom before he decided to go see the horses in the stable, may be there he'd find something to do till later.

"Hi there," he greeted to the two horses there who eagerly came over to him. He giggled as he stroked them; they looked as bored as he was.

"Bet you guys wish you were riding, huh?" he asked and received nuzzles in response. "Yeah, I'd love to be doing something like that, too."

They whined back at him and started nuzzling and nibbling on his clothes and hat playfully, making the young calf laugh as they did this.

"Hey that's my shirt," He giggled. "Don't eat it!"

The horses just gave him more nuzzles, enjoying their teasing of him. The little calf laughed out loud before stroking them some more. Suddenly SaddleSore's horse got a bit too playful and was able to grab up Cody's hat from his head and took off running into the yard with it in his teeth.

"Hey, come back with that," yelped Cody, that hat had been a present from his dad and he wasn't about to lose it.

However, Saddlesore's horse seemed to be in a very naughty, playful mood and simply galloped about, still clutching the hat. Cody chased him all over the place but for an overweight horse, Saddlesore's horse could move when he wanted to.

"Get back here, give me back my hat," Cody giggled as he chased the horse all around the yard but every time he even got close the horse trotted off again.

"How can you move like that?" demanded Cody, stopping to pant for a moment as the horse also stopped out of reach, looking very smug.

"Well, I'm going to get you," declared the young calf as he charged once again at the horse, who neighed and continued to evade him.

Cody and the playful horse never noticed the approaching cloud of dust which was being made by Terribull and his horse as they arrived.

"You can't run forever," Cody challenged, once again picking himself up from the dirt after a failed lunge. "I'm going to get you."

He made another charge at the horse just as Terribul rode into the yard.

Terribull stopped his horse and watched in confusion and curiously as Cody and the horse ran across the yard.

"What in tarn nation?" He questioned himself.

"He's got my hat," Cody cried as he noticed that Terribul had arrived. "But I can't catch him."

Terribul was mildly surprised that horse was able to keep away from the young calf. But he did notice that the horse often allowed the calf to get close before moving away at the last moment as Cody tried to lunge, ending up sprawled in the dirt. Clearly, this was a sneaky horse and probably had a lot more brains than its owner.

He shook his head before trotting his horse into the yard who seemed very amused by the events.

Terribull's horse whined at SaddleSore's and Terribull and Cody watched in curiosity as SaddleSore's horse walked over to Terribull's, hat still in mouth.

He offered it to Terribul's horse who took it while giving the other a little nuzzle. As SaddleSore's horse ambled back over to the stables, Terribul's took his master and the hat over to a very sweaty Cody who eagerly took the hat back. As he hugged it to his chest, he said breathlessly.

"Thank you, thank you."

The horse snorted and nuzzled Cody fondly before he headed over to the stables and stopped outside of them and waited for Terribull to climb off and let him head in.

"You been good, kid?" Terribul asked as he climbed.

"Yes, I didn't cause any trouble or ask any questions," Cody hurried to assure the large bull as he brushed off his hat before placing it back on his head. "You can ask SaddleSore and BootHill."

Terribull looked down at him before he nodded and started unsaddling his horse.

"Good, then I don't have to hide you again," Terribull replied.

"No," Cody said with a slight wince, rubbing his little bottom in remembrance.

Terribul reached over and ruffled Cody's mop of hair, secretly very relieved that he didn't need to giving the calf a hiding. If the calf continued to behave, they could work on eventually letting him go. As well as making sure Cody never said who the Masked Bull really was, he also had to conceal the fact he'd been the Masked Bull's captive.

This was probably going to be harder than getting Cody to promise never to squeal on him.

Cody chuckled as his hair was ruffled up again an playfuly swatted at Terribull's hand to make him stop and fixed his hair back the way he liked it.

He then noticed the package under Terribull's arm.

"Hey, what's that?" Cody asked, pointing towards it.

"Hmm, oh nothing that would interest you," Terribul said absentmindedly as he started brushing down his horse. "Go and draw up some water, I'm going to make dinner once I'm done with this."

Cody pouting, staring at the package that was lying on a stool now but figured it probably wouldn't be smart to ask about it. At least right now. so he did as asked and run off to the well.

Terribull watched Cody run off before he glanced back at his horse.

"That Calf is sticking his nose in places where it doesn't belong again," He mumbled to himself.

It was that habit which had gotten the calf in trouble before he'd even been brought here. The calf was so eager to please his heroes that he'd constantly been nosing around. Terribul had no idea how many times he'd caught the little calf but it was too many. Up until now, he'd either let the calf go or he'd been rescued. This hadn't been a problem as while Cody did sometimes manage to foil their plans, he didn't know who the Masked Bull was and therefore, wasn't a threat.

But it wasn't just the Masked Bull the calf got into trouble with, he'd come very close to calamity with a couple of other gangs and the odd villain. Like the ghost of Skulldugary who'd tried to bury the calf and his friends in that old sliver mine. Whatever way you looked at it, Cody was someone who couldn't seem to keep out of trouble.

Terribull shock his head as he finished brushing off his horse.

"That calf is one day going to get it if he doesn't mind his own business."

His horse snorted and bumped his nose lightly against his master.

"You agree, huh?" Terribul asked as the horse jerked it's head.

"Yeah," Terribul said quietly. "I suppose I'll have to try and get him not to rush into so many dangerous situations but I'm not sure how to do that."

The horse nudged him again and stomped its hoof.

"Yeah yeah I know, I can at least try." Terribull replied ad he turned and patted the horse on the snout before he headed into the cabin.

He found Cody trying to drag a very heavy bucket of water inside and marched over.

"Here," he said, taking hold of the bucket's handle and easily lifting it up and taking it into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Cody said gratefully, running in after the large bull.

Cody followed Terribull into the kitchen and stood there watching as Terribull put the bucket up on the stove top. He then found a large pot and poured half the water into it before he lit the stove fire on to let the water start to heat up.

"What you going to cook?" Cody asked.

"Chilli con carne with beans and rice," was the reply. "You like that?"

"It's fine," Cody said with a shrug. "You're foods pretty good."

Terribul smirked as he searched for a bag of rice and found some. Judging how much he'd need, he poured some into a large bowl to wait for the water to boil.

While he waited for the water to boil he got a handful of salt and added it to the water so the rice will have flavour to it and soon the water was rolling to a boil and Terribull dumped the rice into it and place a lid over it.

While the rice cooked Terribull searched for the beans and other things he was going to need to cook with.

"I'll set the table?" Cody offered and Terribul nodded, letting the calf get to work.

He mentally shook his head, the calf was a good enough kid, he was just too damn curious for his own good. For instance, he was willing to bet he'd get asked again about his package even if it took the calf all evening to work up the courage to ask.

Terribull looked over his shoulder at the calf and smirked as he watched him work. Probably when the calf is grown he'll be a very fine young bull, knowing to keep to himself more than getting into others business.

He certainly hadn't been perfect when he was young, he'd gotten into a lot of fights. But he didn't think he'd been as curious or nosy as Cody was. And he didn't think he'd gotten into as much trouble as this young calf had managed to. Was it because he didn't have a father to set him straight? He looked up to the Marshall but that Moo was always busy and didn't have the time to really teach Cody to be careful.

Strangely Terribull was starting to see himself more and more in young Cody the more he thought about it. He mused about this for a few moments before shaking his head. What was he thinking?

"How long will it take?" Cody asked curiously, he'd finished setting the table. "Do you want me to get SaddleSore and BootHill?"

Terribull looked back at the pot of cooking food before he nodded.

"Yeah go get them, I should be close to finishing once you get back," Terribull replied.

"Great," Cody grinned, jumping off his chair and rushing out to get them.

Terribul smiled to himself, at least he didn't have to bother rounding out those varmints. A few minutes later, he heard disgruntled yells which signalled that SaddleSore and BootHill had just been woken up.

"Come on you two, dinners almost ready," Cody yelled as he tried to shake SaddleSore and BootHill awake but all they did was fall back to sleep.

Cody sighed before he headed outside and picked up the bucket of water sitting just outside the door. He grinned as he carried it back inside, it had a lot less water in it than the earlier bucket.

"Come on, get up," he warned one last time but when nothing happened, sniggered and chucked it on them.

They came awake with shrieks and hollers of shock and anger as Cody rushed out.

"Dinner's ready," he called over his shoulder.

"Why you little..." SaddleSore snarled as he jumped out of his bed and gave chase, BootHill not far behind him.

Cody squealed and rushed into the kitchen, quickly hiding behind Terribul's leg as the two minions angrily followed him.

"What's happening?" Terribul asked as the two stood there, dripping wet and fuming.

"That little brat soaked us again," SaddleSore declared furiously.

Terribull raised his brow at this and looked down at Cody for answers.

'Well you told me to go get them for dinner and they wouldn't get up so...I dumped a bucket of water over their heads," Cody squeaked.

Trying not to smirk, Terribul said.

"Did I say to wake them up with a bucket of water?"

"No...," Cody admitted, still hiding behind the large bull. "But I didn't know how else to get them up."

Terribull sighed and shook his head before he looked back at his minions.

"Go get dried up and then come back," Terribull ordered.

"Aww, but what about him?" BootHill protested as SaddleSore.

"Yeah, let us have him and we'll teach him a lesson."

"No," Terribul said sternly. "I'll deal with him and you two get dried off."

SaddleSore and BootHill both flinched from Terribull's yell but glared at Cody before they turned and left to go do as told.  
>Terribull snorted at them once they were gone before he turned and looked down at Cody sternly, hands on his hips.<p>

Cody squirmed under the gaze, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"You know that if they caught you, they'd have whacked the living daylights out of you," Terribul told him sternly. "You need to think before you do foolish things like that."

Cody blushed and looked away.

"Well it worked last time and they were in need of a bath at that time," Cody replied.

"Yeah and I probably shouldn't have let you off with that," Terribul said softly. "Regardless of whether or not they needed a bath, you've put them both in a bad mood. And trust me, that ain't a good thing."

Cody sniffed before asking with a slight tremble.

"You gonna hide me then?"

Terribull sighed and nodded.

"It looks like I'm goping have to kid but I'm going to wait till after dinner," Terribull informed Cody.

"Okay," Cody said unhappily, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Come on, let's eat," Terribul said softly and gave Cody's hair a ruffle as the little calf hopped up onto his seat. The calf looked very miserable now even as he took a gulp from his milk glass.

Terribull watched him for a bit before SaddleSore and BootHill came back inside, all dry now.

"Bout time you two got back," Terribull snorted to them.

"Did you whack him?" BootHill asked eagerly, seeing how dejected Cody looked.

"I'm doing that later," Terribul said shortly and while the two looked disappointed, they accepted it.

Terribull grabbed everyone's bowls and started serving them their food. SaddleSore and BootHill dug into their food immediately while Terribull and Cody ate theirs much slower.

Cody clearly felt very nervous about what was going to happen and Terribul wasn't in a hurry for dinner to end. He knew he had to smack Cody but he wished he didn't have to. But Cody did have to learn and this was sadly the fasted way to teach him.

While Terribull ate his dinner he notice Cody eating his very slowly.

"You alright?" he asked softly although he knew the kid probably wasn't.

Cody whimpered but slowly nodded his head.

"Yes sir," He mumbled.

Terribul frowned before saying even more softly.

"I promise it won't be like last time."

Cody glanced up at Terribull, struggling to hold back the tears.

"You...you promise?" He whimpered.

"I promise," Terribul assured him. "It'll be over quickly, kid."

Cody still whimpered but nodded before he went back to eating his dinner slowly.

A few moments later, BootHill and SaddleSore were finished. They looked like they wanted to stay but a sharp look from Terribul sent them out the door. But not before SaddleSore said.

"Give it to him good, boss."

Terribull snorted at him before he pointed at the door, silently telling him to get.

The old scorpion nodded, leaving Cody and Terribul alone. Cody still had some of his dinner left but Terribul didn't relish dragging this up.

"Come on kid, finish up and we can get this over with," he said in a slightly stern tone.

Cody flinched and sat in his chair shaking and whimpering in pure terror. He didn't want to get another hiding, last times hiding kept coming back to mind and it terrified him. Terribul glanced at him and sighed, the kid was really taking it hard. But it had to be done, there wasn't an alternative. He reached over and stroked Cody's head even as the calf flinched.

"It'll be alright," he said soothingly. "I won't even give you it on the bare, how does that sound?"

But Cody still whimpered.

"But...I still don't want to be...hided," Cody sniffled.

"No one does but if I don't do it, BootHill and SaddleSore will," Terribul told him gently. "You don't want them giving you a hiding, do you?"

Cody whimpered louder and shook his head.

"No," He whimpered and sniffled.

"Come here," Terribul said, lifting Cody out of his chair and hugging him close. "I think the worrying is worse than the punishment."

"I...I can't help it," Cody sniffled as he buried his face into Terribull's shoulder, trying to hide

"I know," Terribul said before thinking for a moment.

Raising his hand, he gave Cody five light smacks.

Cody gasped from the tap and slightly jerk his face out of Terribull's shoulder in shock and stared at Terribull.

"That's it," Terribul said gently and quickly. "You don't have to worry now."

"What?' Cody gasped before he smiled and snuggled into Terribull's chest.

"Oh thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, kid," Terribul said, hugging Cody close. "Now you can tell those varmints that I smacked you and they can't complain."

Cody smiled and nodded before he hugged Terribull back and Terribull put him back down to let him go.

"Now you behave now." Terribull warned as he gently patted Cody's rump one last time before letting him go on his way.

"I will, I won't play any more tricks," promised Cody as he rushed off to play in the yard.

Terribul watched him go with a smile, glad he'd found a solution to the problem.

Cody went straight to the horse stables to check up on the horses and smiled once they saw him they all stopped what they were doing and ran straight to him to be petted.

"Hey there," he said happily, giving them all a nose rub and pet. "We just finished dinner, I'm afraid I got into trouble again."

The horses snorted and Terribul's horse gave him a pointed nudge, making Cody laugh.

Cody chuckled and turned around and petted the horse's nose.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt," he whispered to reassure his horse friends.

"But don't tell BootHill or SaddleSore," he added, glancing around in case those two varmints were about. "Cause I was supposed to be in real trouble for soaking them but Terribul just give me a few tiny smacks."

The horses puff out air and seemed to be laughing at how Cody had gotten out of a more serious punishment. Cody giggled and continued rubbing their noses, pressing himself close to them. The little calf promised himself he wouldn't get into any more trouble like that, he didn't want to disappoint Terribul again.

All the horses nuzzled and loved on Cody before they all started to get a bit playful and started nudging Cody and then ran off from him some. But they didn't go far as they stopped and waited for Cody to started playing with them.

He giggled and rushed after them, pleased they wanted to play. It was times like this that he really missed playing with his friends back home but these horses made good substitutes. As he and the horses started to run around, the calf didn't realise he was being watched.

Terribull smiled as he watched Cody play in the yard with the horses, very surprised that any of them were playing in such a manner with anyone. Especially his own horse. But Terribull smiled and knew Cody was a special calf that could befriend almost anyone and anything.

Well, except for SaddleSore and BootHill but who cared about them. Terribul found he was going to miss having the little calf around when it finally came to let him go. At least it probably wouldn't be for a while; Cody wasn't ready to go back yet.

Cody giggled and laughed as he and the horses played a simple game of tag and Cody was it at the moment. He ran after horses trying to tag one until he was able to tag BootHill's before he ran away o keep from being tagged back.

BootHill's horse chased the other two and Cody for a few minutes before he finally managed to tag SaddleSore's horse. Said horse neighed with delight before having a go at chasing Terribul's dark horse.

All the horses neighed and whined in glee as they enjoyed they game. Cody laughed and panted as he ducked and dodged them as much as he could to keep from being tagged again.

Eventually though, he got tagged by Terribul's horse who grabbed him by the shirt and lifted the laughing calf up. The other two horses ambled over to nuzzle and lightly butt their heads against the panting but happy calf.

"Hee hee, hey stop that, that tickles." Cody laughed as the horses nuzzled him in places that made cry out in laughter.

Terribul shook his head with a smile before calling out to them.

"Alright, that's enough, Cody needs to get cleaned up now."

The horses looked at Terribull before Terribull's horse carefully placed Cody back on his feet. Cody smiled and patted their noses before he ran back to the cabin.

"Go wash your face and hands," Terribul told the dusty calf. "You can have a bath later before you go to bed."

"Yes sir," Cody replied before he ran off to the washroom to do as told. He turned on the water and grabbed the soap and started cleaning himself up, watching all the dust and dirt mix with the soap and water and wash away down into the sink.

Washing up wasn't too bad but it felt strange to be doing it so often. He didn't complain, he'd rather please Terrible than disappoint him. The young calf hummed softly to himself as he washed himself, not sure what the tune was but it was something he always hummed.

Terribull was headed to the washroom to check up on Cody when he overheard the soft tune the calf was humming and stopped just before he reached the door to the washroom and listened.

It was a nice little tune, not like some of the annoying one he often heard about town. He smiled as he listened, Cody was quite good at it and it made him wonder if he could sing.

Cody continued humming until he finished washing and shut off the water and grabbed a nearby towel to dry off with. Terribul smiled again and headed back to the kitchen, not wanting to startle the young calf. A few minutes later, Cody came bounding into the kitchen, exclaiming.

"Look, I'm all clean now."

Terribull looked at Cody and smiled.

"Yep you sure are," Terribull replied.

"I am," Cody protested with a pout as Terribul chuckled and ruffled.

"I'm only teasing," he assured the young calf.

Coy chuckled and swatted Terribull's hand away from his head and stuck his tounge out at him playfully.

"Watch it," Terribul chuckled, aiming a playful swat at the young calf who easily dodged, laughing as he did so.

Cody ran out of the kitchen and stuck his tongue out again before he ran off outside, yelling over his shoulder as he went.

"Can't catch me," he challenged.

"We'll see about that," Terribul mocked growled before charging after the naughty calf.

The horses made sounds of laughter as Cody run all over the yard, chased by the older bull. Eventually, Terribul managed to grab the little calf and tossed him over his shoulder, tickling his side.

"Ahh stop...stop it," Cody screamed between his laughter.

He kicked his legs to try and break free but Terribull had a good grip on him.

"No one challenges me," Terribul said with an evil grin. "Now, how about I give you your bath now."

He started striding very purposely over to the horse's water trough. Cody gasped and struggled to get away before he was suddenly dropped down into the very cold water which made him scream very loud at the cold shock.

A moment later, Terribul pulled him out and into his arms. Cody shivered as he clutched the older bull, giving him a glare.

"That was mean," Cody said accusingly.

"And that's a surprise to you?" Terribull laughed.

"I don't know, a little," Cody said with a shrug as he cuddled against the older bull's body. "You're not as mean as I thought you were."

Terribull laughed.

"Good to hear that you thought wrong," Terribull replied as he carried the shivering and cold calf back to the house.

"I'm not getting another bath, am I?" Cody asked as Terribul rubbed his back.

"Yes you are. You need to be warmed up from that cold water," Terribull explained.

"Suppose," Cody sighed, three washes in one day, he couldn't believe it. But he was pretty cold and the warm water would help with that.

"Come on, you'll enjoy it," Terribul assured him as he headed to the washroom.

Terribull held Cody to his chest as he stepped into the washroom and started to fill the tub up with hot water. Cody yawned slightly as they waited for the tub to fill. Terribul chuckled and said.

"You're going straight to bed after this, kid."

"Mmm," Cody mumbled tiredly.

Gently Terribull undress Cody of all his clothes and carefully helped him slip into the warm bath.

"Ooh," Cody moaned with pleasure as the warm water soothed his cold body.

"See, not so bad," Terribul said as he took a cloth and started wiping Cody's face and head.

Cody giggled at this and playfully struggled to get away but soon stopped as he started to like being washed by Terribull.

"That's nice," he admitted as Terribul washed his back.

"Good, maybe you won't mind washing so much," the older bull agreed.

Cody opened his eye and looked up at Terribull.

"Maybe," he whispered.

"Hmm," Terribul said as he continued rubbing the little calf down. "Once you're done, I'll put you to bed and then I can have a wash. You be okay on your own?"

Cody chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I will be," He replied before Terribull dumped a bucket of water over his to help wash away the soap on him.

"There, all clean now," Terribul chuckled as he grabbed a towel to wrap the little calf up in. "Just leave your clothes here; they could do with a wash as well. You can put your nightshirt on in the bedroom."

"Okay," Cody chirped as he stood up and was wrapped up.

Terribull smiled as he gently used the towel to help dry the calf off before he picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Once they were there he placed Cody on the bed and handed him his nightshirt to put in.

Cody quickly pulled it on, he was starting to feel really tired. He'd had a very active day and now just wanted to snuggle in bed. He smiled as Terribul pulled back the covers before tucking him in, giving his hair an affectionate ruffle.

Cody giggled softly before he peeked up at Terribull and then closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep half pint," Terribull whispered before he headed to the door.

"Goodnight...dad," Cody mumbled before he fell asleep.

_Author's note. How does Terribul react to Cody's words? Find out next time, until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Terribul stared in shock at the young calf as his breathing became deep and even. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, did the little calf really mean it? Did he really think of Terribul as his father? He slowly walked away from the bed and out of the room. He had some serious thinking to do.

Terribull stepped back into the bathroom and started a fresh back for himself, his mind still wondering back to that simple little word that the calf had called him.

He had to admit, he'd become fond of the little guy but did Cody really like him that much? Well, it wasn't foolish enough to think Cody didn't like him a little, at least more than SaddleSore and BootHill. Hell, he could maybe see himself as being close to the level that Marshal was on in that calf's heart. But...dad?

"Aww kid...why did you have to call me that?" Terribull mumbled to himself as he looked down at himself in the bath water.

"Am I even cut out to be a dad?" He asked himself.

He'd already made one massive mistake concerning the calf when he'd spanked him too harshly. He lost his temper easily and he was an outlaw. Those weren't exactly brownie points.

He paused and then suddenly thought of all the good times he'd had so far with the calf. When they'd made dinner together, when they'd snuggled up in bed. He'd comforted the little calf when that thunderstorm had come around and Cody seemed happy to see him when he returned from trips.

A smile worked its way up to Terribull's lips as he thought back to all those wonderful times. He really did enjoy his times he spent with the calf, heck even more then he did at being a bad guy. Suddenly Terribull inhaled sharply.

"Did I just think that?" He grunted and tried to shake the idea but he just couldn't.

He'd made a commitment to that life, the one where he was both outlaw and lawbull. Was he really thinking of giving it up over a little calf? One that had wormed it's way into his heart and continued to do so.

Terribull's mind was whirling like a tornado, not sure what to think or where to go. All this over because of a little calf.

"Damn," Terribul muttered to himself, he had no idea what to do. Should he talk to Cody, find out if he really meant it? But what if he did mean it and actually wanted Terribul...to become his dad.

Terribull sighed in frustration and slapped the water.

"God Damn it, you just have to making everything to difficult," Terribull yelled.

He clenched his fists, he was confused and he hated being confused. Why did Cody have to lose his ball and come snooping over. Why did he have to see him without his mask, meaning he had to take him? And why did he have to be so damn lovable and in need of a parental figure?

Terribull snarled and held his head in frustration.

"Why did you have to grow on me?" Terribull snarled.

Cody was supposed to be learning not to tell anyone who the Masked Bull was, not finding himself a new dad. What was he going to do now, how could he let Cody go? Should he just tell the calf straight that there was no way this was happening...

He growled as an image of a devastated Cody invaded his thoughts.

The image made Terribull's heart break and he knew that he just couldn't live with himself because of that. But soon Terribull relaxed and sighed heavily.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt...to try and be a dad," He suggested.

After all, wasn't that what he'd been doing for the last few days? He'd been looking after Cody but more than that, he'd been doing stuff with the little calf and getting to know him. Maybe being a dad wouldn't be so hard as long as Cody didn't do anything bad. He hated punishing the little calf, even when he had to.

Terribull smiled at the image of him and Cody doing father and son things together that he had never got the chance to do...until now.

Cody needed a father and he...wanted Cody. Why couldn't it work? Sure, there might be a few problems but he could worry about them as they came along. He'd need to make sure BootHill and SaddleSore didn't mess with his new son for starters.

But he'll worry about that later. Terribull finished up his bath and grabbed himself a towel before he headed back to the bedroom to go get ready for bed.

Cody was still sound asleep and he smiled as he dried himself off. Once he was done, he carefully hung the towel up before taking out his nightshirt and pulling it on. As he got into bed beside Cody and gently pulled the calf close, he thought over how much he wanted Cody to be his.

Terribull smiled as Cody moaned and snuggled up closer to Terribull and sighed in content as he fell into a more relaxed and deeper sleep.

"I think you really meant it, kid," Terribul murmured softly as he settled down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

During the night, Cody and Terribull never moved away from each other only snuggling up closer to each other in their sleep before settling back down again.

When Terribul awake, he found Cody clinging tightly to him, face buried against his chest. His little hands had bunches of the older bull's nightshirt as though he never wanted to let go. It made Terribul chuckle as he gently stroked Cody's head as the little calf mumbled in his sleep.

"Little tyke," Terribul said affectionately.

Terribull leaned his head down and very gently kissed the top of Cody's hair before he reached up and stroked the calf's cheek with his thumb.

Cody shifted slightly, but only to snuggle closer, smiling in contentment. It made the older bull smile, pleased that he could make the calf happy. He decided to let him sleep a little longer and make a start on breakfast so he carefully detached the calf and snuggled him in the covers.

Terribull headed of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to go get started on the food, think making pancakes would be a nice change.

All kids loved pancakes and he was sure Cody would be no different. Sure enough, once they were cooking, he heard sounds of life from the bedroom and a few minutes later, Cody came charging into the kitchen.

"Ooh, pancakes," he exclaimed happily, still wearing his nightshirt.

Terribull smiled and chuckled as he looked down at the young calf.

"Yep, now what would you like in your pancakes?" he asked.

"Do you have any syrup, dad?" Cody asked eagerly before clapping his hand on his mouth and looking nervously at Terribul, unsure of his reaction.

But Terribul just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I think I just might...son."

Cody gasped as he stared up at Terribull in shock before he smiled up at his "new" dad.

"Yey," He cheered.

"Come on, let's take a look in the cupboards," Terribul said as he lifted Cody up onto a stool.

Cody grinned at him before opening one to see if he could find a good topping for his pancakes. He couldn't believe Terribul had called him son and hadn't gotten mad at being called dad.

Codys eyes widened in excitement as he saw different jars full of toppings. Cherrys, blueberries, strawberry, and even nuts but what Cody was asking for was syrup so he looked around some more before he spotted the bottle of maple syrup.

"Can I have the maple syrup...please?" Cody asked eagerly and Terribul nodded.

"Sure, we'll put it on the table in case BootHill and SaddleSore wants some."

"If they don't it all before we do," Cody chuckled.

Terribul chuckled but said.

"Hmm, I think you'd better see if their up. If they're not, wake them up but nicely this time. Okay?"

Cody playfully saluted to Terribull.

"Yes Sir," He replied before he ran out of the cabin and went to the varmints own sleeping quarters to find them.

Cody couldn't help but giggle as he remembered all the times he'd tried to wake them up before. He didn't want to go near them in case they got mad and tried to whack him but he knew that waking them wasn't easy. However, he had a great idea when he spotted an old rusty pan lying just inside the doorway.

Grabbing it and a random stick, he gave it a hard bang, saying.

"Wake up, it's breakfast time!"

Both SaddleSore and BootHill screamed and jumped from their beds in surprise.

"Who, what, where?" They both gasped as they looked around for the source of their rude awakening.

"We're having pancakes," Cody told them happily before quickly rushing out of the room before either of them could chuck something at him.

"You wake em?" Terribul asked as Cody run back into the kitchen.

"Yep and I didn't use any water," Cody told him proudly.

Terribull smirked and raised a brow at this.

"Oh, and then how did you wake them?" Terribull asked.

"I banged a pan with a stick, that woke them up," Cody chirped as sounds of the two minions grumpily getting themselves up.

Terribul hid a smile and gave his hair a ruffle.

"Alright then, why don't you set the table for everyone?"

Cody smiled and nodded.

"Okay," He chirped before he ran to the draws and cabinets and started pulling everything out and settling up the table just right.

Just as he was finishing up, BootHill and SaddleSore stamped in, looking grumpy.

"He woke us up?" SaddleSore exclaimed, pointing angrily at Cody.

"I know, I asked him to," Terribul replied. "You two would sleep the day away if you could."

"But you said he wasn;'t allowed to wake us up no more," SaddleSore protested.

"I said he wasn't allowed to throw water on you," Terribul corrected. "Would you rather I woke you up?"

"But what he did was still not a good way to wake up," SaddleSore complained.

"Then how would you prefer to be woken up?" Terribul asked impatiently as he poured batter into a spitting hot frying pan which had been liberally coated with a mixture of butter and oil.

"Peacefully," SaddleSore replied.

BootHill nodded with his wings crossed over his chest.

"I tried that before," Cody protested. "You guys never wake up if I do it normally, you sleep too heavily."

"We do not," the old buzzard protested right back.

Cody and Terribull looking at each other before looking back at the two.

"Yes you do," They both replied together.

Both BootHill and SaddleSore pouted back at them, looking very grumpy. Terrible broke the tension by saying.

"Never mind all that, breakfast is almost ready. Do you lazy bones want anything on yours?"

"I'll have some berries on mine," BootHill spoke up as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah mine too," SaddleSore added as he followed BootHill.

"Alright," Terribul said as he scooped a pancake onto a waiting warm plate before adding another dollop of batter to the pan.

Reaching for the shelf, he grabbed a jar of strawberries and blueberries and set them on the counter. Cody helpfully rushed up and grabbed them before setting them on the table. He made sure to sit away from the still grumpy looking buzzard and scorpion, loving the smell of cooking banter.

Terribull looked over his shoulder at Cody and smirked at him before he looked back at the stove so his two idiot helpers didn't see and say something.

He very quickly cooked enough pancakes for everyone, with them all piled on a warming plate. By now, everyone was very hungry and eager for food so he wasted no time in placing the plate in the middle of the table. As BootHill and SaddleSore grabbed pancakes for themselves, Terrible set the bottle of syrup that Cody had wanted and set it beside the calf.

"Thanks," Cody said gratefully as he was finally able to help himself to a pancake.

Terribull smiled as Cody very politely picked himself few pancakes, smother them in syrup before he dug in, moaning and licking his lips at the wonderful taste.

"You're a great cook," Cody said thickly as Terribul poured some strawberries over his own pancakes.

"I know," Terribul said smugly but reached over to give Cody's hair a ruffle.

Cody giggled and swatted Terribull's hand away before he went back to enjoying his breakfast.

Terribul just smiled and continued eating his breakfast. He figured he should probably talk with Cody about their new... relationship; see what the calf thought of it. He'd make sure those two goons exercised their horses; they hadn't been getting out like his had been.

Soon everyone was finished with their breakfast and Terribull and Cody were working in the kitchen in getting everything clean while Terribull sent SaddleSore and BootHill outside to tend to their horses.

"Are you going away today?" Cody asked as he put away some cutlery which had just been cleaned.

"No, I don't need to," Terribul replied as he put away some of the jars back into the high cupboard shelf.

Cody squirmed for a few minutes, he seemed to be gathering his courage for something. Finally, he said.

"Can...can we do something together...if you're not busy?"

Terribull stopped cleaning for a bit and looked down and smiled at Cody.

"I don't see why not," He replied.

This made the calf beam up at him and exclaim.

"Cool, that's great. What could we do together?"

Terribull smirked and walked over and ruffled Cody's hair.

"How about I take you to an old favourite fishing spot of mine and see if you can beat my catch," He suggested.

"Wicked," Cody said excitedly as Terribul chuckled.

"Yeah but first you need to get on some clothes."

Cody stared and then glanced down at his night shirt, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," he giggled before he ran to the bedroom to change.

Terribull laughed at this and finished up the kitchen before he headed outside to the shed to gather then things they were going to need.

Obviously, they'd need a couple of fishing rods but they'd also need a bag to collect any fish they caught. A net would also be good along with a jar in which to collect bait. They would dig up some worms and grubs from the riverbank and use those for their fishing.

Terribul smiled, he hadn't gone fishing in such a long time and to think he was going to do it with his...son. The bull smiled wider at the idea of fishing with his son when he heard Cody running up behind him.

"I'm ready," He announced with great excitement.

"Good, let's get going," Terribul said, noting with amusement that Cody was wearing his favourite hat.

"How far are we going?" Cody asked as he took the empty bag Terribul gave him.

"It's not too far but we'll probably be out most of the day," Terrible told him before adding. "That means we need to take lunch with us."

"Okay," Cody chirped and followed Terribull back into the cabin and helped him gather lunch meats, sandwich fixings, and bread so they could make sandwiches later.

"Um, what about SaddleSore and BootHill?" Cody asked Terribull as they packed.

"They'll be fine," Terribul said unconcernedly. "They're going to exercise their horses and then they can do what they like."

Cody smiled; he was pleased he didn't have to share his new dad's attention. They'd have a lot more fun, just the two of them.

"Okay," Cody replied in excitment and followed Terribull back outside and helped him saddle up his horse and then load their things onto the large horse.

"Up you go," Terribul said, lifting the calf up onto the horse before climbing up behind.

The calf was practically bouncing up and down with excitement; he couldn't wait to get going.

"Calm down, we're going," Terribul laughed, before directing his horse in the direction SaddleSore and BootHill were, to tell them what was happening.

"I'm heading out and I'm taking the kid with me. I'm going to be gone all day so I better not come back to this place in a mess," Terribull told them.

"Hey, we won't make a mess," SaddleSore protested as Terribul stated.

"Ya better not. Make sure those horses get their exercise."

"Bye," Cody said cheerfully as Terribul wheeled his horse around and they set off.

Cody watched from over his shoulder as the cabin disappeared from view before he looked ahead to see where they were going, smiling happily up at Terribull now and then.

Terribul smiled back down at him before saying.

"This is something of a secret fishing spot I discovered some years ago. It's on the map but no one ever goes there because it's so remote but it makes a perfect fishing spot. You can also swimming during the wet season when the water's deep enough."

"Sounds great," Cody chirped eagerly.

"You'll love it there." Terribull added before he sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Cody giggled with joy, he was so happy to be getting out on the mesa once again. He couldn't wait to go fishing again; it had been so long since he'd done it. Soon, they were heading into a very narrow canyon which looked like barely anyone ever went through it. After about half an hour travelling through it, they came to the banks of a slow flowing river with muddy banks.

And along the banks were tall cat tail grasses and lily pads in the shallow waters. Cody smile grew.

"WOW," He gasped in awe.

"This place is brilliant," he exclaimed.

"I know," Terribul said smugly. "Come on, we're get the horse settled and then we can dig up some bait."

"Okay," Cody yipped and waited for Terribull to steer the horse to a nice shaded spot near the canyon wall before they both hopped down and got to work.

Cody found a nice muddy spot and started to dig there. He cried out in triumph as he found some nice fat juicy worms which were just perfect for fishing. Terribul just smiled at him as he started looking for the perfect spot to sit down and fish.

While Cody gathered the worms and grubs Terribull walked over and found some good forked sticks to hold their poles for them and then went in search of a spot that didn't have too much plant life in the way.

"Look how much I've got," Cody cried out, hurrying back over to Terribul with a full can of the wriggling worms and grubs.

"Good job kid, now let's get set up," Terribul said with a smile as he finally found the best spot.

Cody nodded and helped Terribull grab the poles and set up hooks and floats on them before they each placed a worm on their hooks and casted out.

"What's the biggest you've ever caught?" Cody asked eagerly and Terribul smirked.

"About this big," he said, holding his two hands apart, making Cody's eyes go round.

"Wow, it wasn't really _'that' _big, was it?"

"It was," Terribul chuckled. "That's why this place is so good, you get the biggest fish."

"Awesome. I'm going to catch one bigger than yours," Cody challenged playfully.

"We'll see kid," the older bull chuckled before adding. "If we're lucky, we'll catch enough for dinner tonight. I bet it's been a while since you had fish?"

"Oh yeah," Cody agreed, "I can't remember the last time I had fish."

"And homemade French fries?" Terribull added.

"Oh I love homemade fries," Cody cried excitedly, this sounded so awesome.

"Great, that's what we'll have," Terribul announced before saying ruefully. "If we catch enough that is."

"We will, we just gotta wait for them," Cody said with confidence.

Terribull chuckled and nodded as he ruffled Cody's hair.

"That's right kid, we've got to wait," Terribull chuckled.

They settled back to relax as sunlight shone down but they were shaded enough to not get too hot. Terribul smirked as Cody's hat fell over his eyes and the calf started to nap in the peaceful setting. Their lines floated lazily in the water, occasionally; there would be a twitch but nothing more than that. Terribul knew they needed to wait for a much harder pull before they tried to bring anything in.

A half hour passed with still no strong enough bites to interest Terribull. He looked down at Cody and smirked at the sleeping calf before he relax and got ready to take a short nap of his own.

This place was so peaceful and soon, both of them were sleeping. They continued sleeping for about an hour before one of the lines suddenly gave a hard tug. At first, neither noticed but as there were more hard tugs, Cody started to wake up.

"Mmm...hmmm?" Cody mumbled sleepily, as he lifted up his hat and blearily stared at the jerking line.

When his vision sharpened and saw the line being pulled hard, Cody gasped and jumped to his feet and grabbed the pole and jerked it hard to set the hook.

"Dad...Dad wake up," Cody yelled as he started to fight the fish.

"Uh...what happening?" Terribul said sleepily, blinking his eyes with confusion.

"Dad, the fish...the fish!" Cody yelled in excitement as struggled to haul it in.

Terribull gasped when he too realized what was happening and jumped up and stood behind Cody to started telling him what to do so he didn't lose it.

"Alright son you need to pull and then reel in the slack and repeat. If he fights you let him, it's tire him out and then pull and reel until he's close," Terribull instructed.

"Okay dad," Cody replied, pulling as hard as he could before allowing the fish to draw away slightly.

"Boy, this fish must be huge," Cody panted, after a few minutes of fighting.

Terribull chuckled and watched proudly as Cody fought with the fish, keeping a close watch on the calf and the line as the fish fought back.

"Oh no," Cody told the struggling fish, panting heavily. "You're not getting away from me, you're going to be dinner."

"Watch it," Terribul warned. "Sometime they will let the line go slack and then they'll jerk it out of your hands. Keep a good, tight hold on that rod."

"I will," Cody gasped, gripping it harder than ever.

And just after Terribull warned Cody of that trick and line suddenly went slack. Cody gasped and started reeling up the slack line before again suddenly the fish jerked back and the fought was on again, but Cody refused to give up.

"I'm gonna get him," growled the young calf, reeling when the line went slack and then holding on tight when the fish attempted to escape. "He ain't getting away."

"You're almost there," Terribul encouraged, he could actually see the large sliver fish thrashing about in the froth.

"Uhh, he's not getting away from me." Cody announced as he pulled back hard the line to pull the fish in closer.

"Just a bit more," Terrible said as Cody pulled and pulled, trying to finally wear the fish down.

For a moment, it looked like the rod would snap clean off but then the line went slack as the fish finally exhausted its self out. Cody gasped before reeling in the line hurriedly, hauling the fish out of the water where it jerked and gleamed in the sun.

"Oh Wow," Cody breathed in awe at how large the fish was as Terribull came over and grabbed the fish and removed the hook from its mouth for him.

"Impressive," Terribul admitted, holding the fish up for them both to admire.

Smiling down at the tired but delighted calf, he said softly.

"You did good, son."

Cody smiled at the praise and puffed out his chest proudly before their victory was short lived when Terribull's pole started jerking and bending.

"You got something," Cody yelled, pointing at the pole.

"Yeah," Terribul replied, quickly bashing Cody's fish on the head before handing it to the calf.

"Here, pop it in the bag while I take care of this one," he added, grabbing his pole.

"Okay," Cody chirped, puffing as he held his massive fish and staggering over to the bag Terribul had brought.

Cody slipped the fish into the bag and closed it before he ran to stand next to his dad to watch.

His dad used the same technique that he had, letting the fish wear it's self out before reeling it in when it let the line go slack. Of course, being a lot bigger and stronger, Terribul wasn't having to much trouble and he'd already made a lot of progress. Cody sighed, he couldn't wait to be big and strong, just think of all the things he could do.

He was a little out of breath so he sat down next to his dad and cheered him on. They were definitely going to eat well tonight. Terribull grunted as the fish fought him for a little while longer before he was able to pull it from the water with a victorious smile.

He looked at Cody and showed him the fish.

"I think we're tied right now," He stated with a chuckle.

"But I'm smaller so I get extra points?" Cody suggested with a giggle making Terribul laugh.

"Sneaky little thing," he joked, giving Cody's hair a ruffle. "You'd give Mayor Bullony a run for his money, probably literally."

"He really likes money, doesn't he?" Cody asked as Terribul stowed the fish in the bag.

Terribull chuckled.

"You have no idea kid," He replied.

"Mmm," Cody said with a nod, he had a feeling Terribul was right. "How many fish do you think we can catch today?"

"Well, we've already gotten two," Terribul mused as he examined their rods which needed re-baiting. "If we catch at least two more, that'll be enough for everyone. But if we manage to catch some more, I can salt and smoke them."

"Cool," Cody said brightly.

Terribull smiled at Cody's excitement before he helped his re-baited the poles and then casted them back out.

"Can we have fried fish tonight?" Cody asked as he settled down beside his rod. "It's been so long since I've had some, last time I had fish, it was soup."

"Sure, I can easily do that," Terribul replied.

"Yes," Cody cried in joy and hugged Terribull around the waist in thanks.

"I can't wait, this is going to be great," Cody said excitedly.

"Don't forget, we've got more fish to catch," Terribul pointed out but only teasingly.

Cody nodded and went and got himself comfortable in the shade again as they waited for more fish to bite.

It actually took quite a while before another fish bit, as though the others had been scared off. Terribul and Cody didn't mind, it was such a nice day with dragonflies buzzing about. Cody had a little fun dipping his hooves in the cool water, watching little creatures swim around them.

He started to giggle as the tiny fish that swam in the shallows came up and started nibbling on his hoofs, lightly tickling him as they did this.

"Hee, look at them," he said eagerly to his dad who'd been relaxing in the shade.

"Huh?" Terribul mumbled, opening an eye to see what Cody was on about. "Watch they don't eat your feet away."

Cody giggled and rolled his eyes at his dad and continued to enjoy himself.

"Are there any pike in here?" Cody asked after a few minutes of playing. "Some of Aunt Lily's customers say you need to watch out when you're in the swamp because the pike will try to eat you."

Terribul grunted.

"There's no pike here, if there were, there wouldn't be any fish left."

"How come?" Cody asked innocently, not knowing how dangerous and vicious pike's were.

"Because their utterly vicious killers," Terribul said darkly. "That's why I don't want you ever swimming in the swamp."

He indicated the water in front of them.

"You can swim here, it's a sheltered place where pike can't reach and it's full of fish. But if there were pike here, they would tear them to shreds and attack anything that waded into their territory. You hear me?"

Cody gulped at the thought of being attacked while in the water. That was a very scary thought and he nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand," He replied.

"Good boy," Terribul said with a nod. "You don't want to go there anyway, the place stinks and it's full of poisonous critters. Even if nothing attacks you, you can get sick from the water."

Cody pulled a face, he hated getting sick. He resolved to go nowhere near the icky swamp, not if he could get ill or bitten from it."

Just thinking about it gave Cody chills and a shiver run up and down his spine.

"Uhh, no worries dad. I'll stay clear away from it. No matter what," Cody replied.

"Good boy, that's all I ask," Terribul said with a smile. "If you want, you can have a swim here when we're done fishing, it's perfectly safe."

"Because there are lots of fish about?" Cody said and Terribul nodded.

"Right. Their all swimming about happy and that means there's nothing to worry about. You can often tell if there's trouble by observing how the animals are acting."

"Really?" Cody asked and looked out across the water, seeing the way how active the water is and the way how many bugs were flying around without a care in the world.

"Yep," Terribul said with a nod. "If you every see critters running for cover, even if it seems all calm, it means something's coming. But don't panic, just keep your head and take a good look at your surroundings. But you don't have to worry about that at the moment, we're safe here."

Cody smiled.

"Ok got it, keep your head and don't panic," Cody stated.

"That's it," Terribul agreed just as his line started to tug and jerk. "I can teach you more about it another time, just always remember to keep your eyes open."

"Got it," Cody chirped as he watched his dad start to reel in another fish.

Terribull pulled in another large fish and placed into the bag when suddenly a huge fish jumped out of the water in the middle of the stream. Cody was awe stuck as he watched it splash back down into the water and then noticed his line was being pulled really hard and the pole was about to be pulled clear from its stand.

"I think I've got it," he squealed with delight, grabbing the line and holding it in place. But this fish was a strong one and he felt like he was about to be dragged into the water. Luckily, Terribul saw what was happening and quickly grabbed Cody and pulled him into his lap, so that the calf was safe.

"Uhh, come on come on." Cody grunted as he struggled to hold onto the pole and pull it back against the fish.

Suddenly the line went slack before it gave a hard jerk, nearly pulling the poloe clean out of Cody's hands.

"Ahhh!" Cody yelped, somehow managing to hold on but the pole had scraped his hands and they would sting later. "This is one big fish."

"I think you need some help, son," Terribul said, taking the pole in his hands while still allowing Cody to hold it.

Terribull waited for the right moments to pull back on the pole and let Cody reel in the extra slack before the fish jerked against them.

"This'll probably feed everyone," Cody said in absolute awe and Terribul had to agree, this fish was a monster among fish. He was very glad Cody wasn't trying to reel this in on his own, he'd be in the water if he did.

"Be careful," Terribul warned. "Watch the water carefully, any ripple and it means he's about to move again."

Cody nodded and did as told and watched as the fish made ripples in the water every time he made a move, slowly tiring himself out.

"This is so awesome," Cody whispered, snuggling against Terribul. "I caught my first big fish and now we're going to catch the biggest one in the whole of the Mesa."

"It is good," Terribul agreed, smiling down at his son before focusing on the pole again. He was curious about this big fish, was it a catfish? Or just a normal fish that had managed to grow a bit bigger than normal.

But right now all Terribull was more worried about was reeling in this huge fish before it can get away.

"Come on kid, let's show this fish who's boss," Terribull stated as he pulled on the pole some more and let Cody reel.

"Alright," Cody squealed happily as he reeled as madly as possible to shorten the distance between them and the fish. While the fish had lots of line, it had an advantage but they gained the upper hand as it was slowly brought towards them.

"We've almost got it kid, keep going," Terribull encouraged as he and the calf worked together to get this fish in.

"Can...can we get it measured?" Cody gasped out. "I want to know how big it is."

"Sure and we can get a board cast of it to," Terribul promised as they both hauled on the line as the fish stalled for a quick break. Terribul knew that the fish would fight the moment it knew things were hopeless and that would be the real challenge.

Terribull and Cody rested for a few seconds, Terribull studying the line to see how close the fish was and how much longer the line will last before he broke under all the tension.

"I think we might need to use the net," Terribul said quietly as though the fish might hear them. "Can you grab it for me?"

Cody nodded, and letting go of the pole, leaned over and grabbed the net which suddenly looked like it wouldn't be big enough for this fish. But they would certainly need something to help scoop out the fish and the net should hopefully tire it out even more.

"Alright, I'll reel in the fish the rest of the way while you sneak into the water and wait for it to get close enough and then you grab it up in the net as best as you can," Terribull instructed.

Cody nodded and pulled his pants up to his knees and then wadded into the water as quietly as he could and got into position to wait.

"I'm ready," he chirped and Terribul smiled before gripping the pole tightly and leaning back. This fish wasn't going to get away from them.

He started to reel the fish in, gently so that it didn't panic. Soon, the fish was just under the surface of the water, right in front of the bank and in a perfect place to be caught. Terribul looked over at Cody and nodded, causing the calf to carefully walk forward and carefully start to slip the net under the water.

Cody watched the dark mass under the water that was the fish as he slowly and carefully slid the net into position. Once ready he looked back at Terribull and gave him a nod to pull the fish in for capture.

Cody took a firm grip on the net and they pulled with all his might. Immediately, the fish began to thrash as its body came into contact with the cool air and Cody yelped as he was splashed. Terribul heaved on the pole, beginning the real fight to haul the massive fish in.

"Bring it in son, head to the bank." Terribull yelled to Cody as he fought the fish with the line.

"Okay," Cody yelled back as he started to push forward, still trying to tug the fish upwards and out of the wasn't easy, he kept slipping and almost let go of the net but somehow, hung on. The fish was thrashing so badly now that a couple of time, Cody got hit by its massive tail and was lucky not to be bowled over.

"Ahh, this fish is trying to kill me." Cody yelled as he was hit again.

Terribul chuckled.

"Considering we're trying to kill him, I don't blame him," he chuckled before becoming serious. "We're almost there son, just a little bit more."

Cody grunted as he nodded and pulled on the net harder.

"Come on, you're not getting away from us," Cody growled.

The fish was practically out of the water as it continued to thrash its body in an effort to get free. The sunlight danced off its brilliantly shiny silver scales and both bovines knew that this would be a true prize to be proud of. But then Cody suddenly realised that the net was starting to break apart so in desperation, ducked under the struggling fish and bodily hauled it upwards.

Terribull gasped when he saw what Cody was doing and laid the pole down and walked out into the water with him to help him, spotting the reason why Cody was holding the fish he was.

Terribull grabbed the net while Cody held the fish and they both worked togetehr to carry the monster fish to the bank.

"We...we did it," Cody panted triumphantly, barely able to get the words out.

"We sure did son," Terribul said proudly as they hauled the fish up the bank, safely away from the river.

Cody looked down at the fish and smiled big in joy.

"Wow, I can't believe we caught this. It almost looks like it's bigger then me." Cody breathed.

"You are rather a small calf," Terribul said teasingly as Cody shoved at him in retaliation.

"I'm not that small," he said hotly as Terribul laughed.

"Okay, okay you're not. But this is a rather big fish, we can all eat it tonight."

"And we need to mark it," Cody reminded him. "So we can remember just how big it was."

"Alright. Lay down next to it," Terribull said.

Cody did without argue while Terribull measured with a rope they had brought. Once he was done he lifted the rope and helped Cody stand back up and judged the rope length with Cody's height and sure enough the fish was about three inches longer then Cody.

"Wow!" Cody gasped, he couldn't believe it. "We've caught the biggest fish on the mesa."

Terribul grinned in response and ruffled his son's hair. This was more than enough fish for all four of them, heck, they could probably feed a whole gang of people. But he didn't want to head back home just yet, especially after all the work they'd put into this.

"Why don't we have a rest for a bit?" Terribul suggested as he started to wrap the fish up to protect it from the sun. "Maybe we could have a swim later?"

"Okay," Cody replied in excitement.

Terribull chuckled and nodded back as he worked on the fish, putting the rope threw it's gill and then threw its mouth before the tied it's onto a loop so the fish couldn't get off. He then picked up the fish and placed it back down into the shallow waters and tied the other end of the rope to a small three trunk.

"Why'd you do that for?" Cody asked as he watched.

Terribull looked back.

"Helps keeping the fish alive longer and it'll taste better once cooked. But don't worry the fish can't get away, not with that rope tied to it," Terribull explained.

"Oh, okay," Cody chirped before flopping down in the shade. "Boy, I'm beat."

The older bull smiled, the calf would definitely sleep well tonight. After making sure the fish was secure, he also lay down in the shade to relax. As they both lay, their clothes soon dried and insects started to buzz around.

_Author's note. How does the fishing trip go? Can Terribul tell Cody how he feels about him now, as a son? Find out next time, until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee. _

_Enjoy and please review._

Cody yawned and stretched as he relaxed, listening to the buzzing around them and the gentle lapping of the river's waters hitting the bank.

Suddenly he felt something tickle his nose. He twitched it to get it to go away which it did for a few seconds before it came back. Tiredly he opened his eyes and found a brightly coloured dragonfly sitting there on tope his nose, staring back at him.

He giggled as it fluttered its wings against his nose before briefly buzzing into the air. It then settled down on him again, looking at him with wide dragonfly eyes. He lifted up a finger and the dragonfly hopped onto it, allowing the calf to examine it better.

"Cool," he breathed as it's buzzed it's four wings.

"Hmm?" Terribull moaned and looked down at Cody to find him looking at a dragonfly.

He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He questioned.

"They sure are," Cody said in wonder. "You don't see them that much in town."

"Nah, they like lots of fresh water," Terribul confirmed. "This is a nice little haven for them here."

"It is isn't it. No predators and no danger. Nothing but peace and quiet." Cody whispered as he watched the dragonfly on his finger as it stared back at him, very curious of this new thing in its home.

"Can we come back sometime?" Cody asked after a few minutes of watching the dragonfly.

"Sure but not too often. Don't want this place getting disturbed or anyone else finding it," Terribul said with a nod.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Cody asked.

Terribull shook his head.

"Nope, only me and you kid," Terribull replied.

"So it's our secret?" Cody said with a big grin as Terribul nodded. "That's really cool."

"Yep," Terribul said in a parody of the Dakota Dude as he shifted his hat over his eyes.

Cody chuckled at Terribull before he looked back at the dragonfly he was holding at it started to hover over his finger and then flew up to Terribull's hat and land on the brim of it.

Cody giggled widely as the dragonfly crawled along the brim of the hat, occasionally buzzing. Terribul grumbled and swatted at the insect who just flew up before flying right back down again. Cody continued to giggle as he reached forward and tried to encourage the dragonfly back onto his finger, not wanting his dad to get annoyed.

The dragonfly stared at Cody for a bit before he flew back to his finger and settled comfortably on it.

"That's better," Cody whispered, happy that the dragonfly had come to him. "You're really cool looking, you know?"

The dragonfly buzzed proudly, showing off its jewelled body.

Cody chuckled softly and looked at the dragonfly's beautiful colours. How the bright ruby red blended with the yellow and how the colours ran down it's body to its tail where the tip of it darkened out, almost making the little bug look like a little fire ball.

"You like you came out of a fire," Cody said in awe. "Like a real dragon."

The dragonfly puffed it's self up even more, obviously very proud of its colouring. Cody giggled at this and reached up and very tenderly traced his finger over the dragonfly's wings, making them flutter and buzz from the feather light touch.

"You're really soft too," Cody said in complete wonder. "Bet its fun being able to fly, huh?"

The dragonfly fluttered its wings and hovered some before landing again. Cody chuckled at this before asking.

"Do you have any other dragonfly friends?"

The dragonfly buzzed up and down before lifting off into the air and flying a bit away before pausing. It looked at Cody, buzzed and then flew back a little further, encouraging the calf to follow. Cody jumped to his feet and followed the dragonfly to a sunny spot near the bank where loads of dragonflies were dancing about.

"Wow," Cody gasped in awe as the dragonflies flew about.

Then his dragonfly came back over to him and hovered before it was joined one by one by other dragonflies. Soon Cody was surrounded by so many dragonflies that it looked like a dream.

He held his hands up, giggling madly with joy. Some of the dragonflies started to land on him, buzzing away to each other until he was covered in brightly coloured, bejewelled insects. He giggled again but not too hard as he didn't want to disturb them, they were so cool.

Terribull raised his hat to see what the calf was giggling about and spotted him over near the river bank, covered in bright colours and wings. Terribull chuckled at this.

"Don't let them fly off with you," Terribull teased.

"They won't do that," Cody exclaimed, although with all the buzzing wings, it almost felt like they could.

"Just saying," Terribul chuckled.

Cody chuckled back and nodded before he looked down at himself and smiled and giggled as their little wings and buzzing started to tickle.

"This is a really great place? he told the buzzing dragonflies. "I love how calm and peaceful it is...and how green it is."

While he loved living in the Mesa, it could be a pretty dry and hot place at times. That was why coming to a place like this was a real treat.

All the dragonflies buzzed their wings in response before they all flew off of Cody and started flying circles around him, making a bejewelled coloured twister around him.

"Whoa," he gasped in awe, raising his hands skyward as the dragonflies continued zooming around in a circle.

Terribull peeked out again when he heard Cody again and saw he was surrounded by swarms of dragonflies. Terribull opened his eyes more, now very fascinated by this new behaviour from these bugs.

"Huh, never seen that before," he mumbled to himself. There must be something about his new son which drew those bugs to him and made them act like that. It was almost like they were...dancing for the little calf.

Terribull smiled softly and sat up a bit more to watch the display better, amazed to how the colours of the dragonflies blended together so well that it almost looked like they were changing colours as they moved.

There weren't many things in the mesa that were so brightly coloured so this was a real treat. He almost wished he was an artist and then he could draw and paint this scene to always remember it. But he knew for sure, Cody would always remember it and that's what counted.

Slowly the dragonflies dispersed from their slowly flowing vortex around the calf and went back to what they were doing before their went to met the calf.

Only the original dragonfly remained and he seemed content to settle on Cody's hat for a good snooze. Giggling madly, Cody rushed back over to Terribul's side, snuggling beside him and saying breathlessly.

"Did you see that, it was amazing."

Terribull chuckled and nodded as he wrapped as arm around Cody, pulling him a little bit closer to his side.

"Yep and I've never seen anything like it. It was magnificent," Teribull replied.

Cody nodded before suddenly yawning.

"I'm tired," he admitted and Terribul chuckled.

"Why don't you have a little nap, that dragonfly of your sure looks worn out," he suggested.

Cody looked up as best her could to spot his new little friend resting on his hat. He chuckled softly and nodded before he snuggled up to Terribull's side and closed his eyes.

Terribul smiled as the young calf's breathing got deeper until he finally drifted off. He looked up at the sun and saw that it was starting to dip a little, meaning it was well past noon. The day was still young enough that he didn't need to think about moving but knew he'd need to keep an eye on the time. That massive fish they'd caught would take some time preparing and he wanted to do a good job on it.

Terribull looked back down at Cody and smiled as he watched him sleep. He reached up and gently stroked his hand over the calf's head.

It saddened him that at some point he'd have to let Cody go but he couldn't keep him locked up in the cabin forever. The kid needed to be back with his aunt, his friends and go to school. Was there any way they could continue their father/son relationship? He wasn't sure but he did want it so there must be a way to work things out.

Terribull sighed in frustration as he rattled his brain for any ideas. But sadly all he could think of was telling Cody not to tell anyone about his secret but he knew that wouldn't last long.

Cody was too fond of him and would have a hard time pretending that he didn't like the grumpy Sheriff of the town. Sooner or later, that Marshall would start to get suspicious about why Cody was so friendly towards him and would put two and two together.

Terribull sighed in great frustration as he leaned head back.

"There's just no way of stopping the secret from getting it," Terribull growled.

Could he...could he maybe be the one to 'rescue' Cody. And explain it was too late to bring him back and had spent the night with him. And they'd formed a Bond over that time, would anyone believe it?

Terribull thought good and hard that plan. It might work but like always, people will start asking questions.

How had he succeeded where the Marshal and his men had failed? Why had he gone looking for the young calf? What about the kidnappers, what had happened to them? Those were just the first of all the questions he'd likely get asked. And what about Cody, you can bet everyone would give him a good going over.

Terribull sighed again in aggravation and reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes as he felt a head ach coming on.

This was one hell of a problem and the answer sure wouldn't be a simple one. He wished he had someone to talk to about it, really discuss it. He didn't think SaddleSore or BootHill would be much help but he also wasn't sure about the Mayor. Bulloney's primary concern was money and he wouldn't like his main money maker retiring from a life of crime.

But...he had greater reason to retire now then just old age.

Terribull looked down at Cody and smiled. He had a calf...a son to take care of, and one he planned on giving all of his attention to once everything has settled down.

"No more running around," he murmured. "No more juggling duo identities and having that darn marshal following me around everywhere."

That would certainly be a bonus, he knew that Moo knew who he really was, he just had no proof. If Moo saw that he had freely given up the mask, he might leave him alone and stop interfering so much. He wouldn't reveal what he knew about the Mayor's business but he wouldn't participate in it either.

Terribull smiled at the plan and nodded as he reached down and stroked Cody's head again.

"Yeah, that's' what I'll do. I'll give it all up...just to be a perfect dad for you kid," Terribull whispered.

He would be a good dad; he wouldn't make the kid worry every time he rode out on another mission. Cody would finally have a father figure in his life, one that could give him the attention he needed. Then he might not get into trouble so often, Terribul didn't want him going after outlaws like he had previously been doing.

No this calf will grow up the way he should. Playing with his friends and going to school and then growing up to be a stronger and bigger bull one day. That's all that the kid needed to worry about. Not trying to impress the Marshal and his buddies.

Terribul smirked lightly at this; he had to admit he liked that idea. He might not be the Marshal's enemy any more but that didn't mean he was going to like him. If Cody wanted to train when he was older, fine enough but not while he was a vulnerably young calf. Terribul would see to that.

Terribull looked back to the sky and saw the sun had started to set even further. It was about time for them to head back and start working on getting their large catch ready for supper.

He looked down at the kid and smiled. As much as he'd like to let the kid snooze, it would better if he got up now and helped. He could always sleep on the ride home.

"Kid...come kid, time to get up," he said gently, giving the little calf a shake.

"Mmm?" Cody mumbled, blearily opening his eyes. "What's up?"

"We're going to head home shortly; we gotta deal with our big fish."

That woke Cody up and he leapt to his feet excitedly.

"Okay," He said in excitement which made Terribull chuckle.

"Take it easy kid, we need to load everything else up first before we deal with him, okay?" Terribull said.

"Okay," Cody said with a smile, rushing over to gather up their bags and the other fish they'd caught.

Terribul came over and helped load everything onto his horse before securing tying it down. Cody was jumping with excitement and Terribul ended up scooping hi up and giving him a hug to calm him down. Cody did calm down as he hugged his new dad, he just felt so happy.

His dragonfly buzzed happily around them as they finally went to load the massive fish.

Terribull reached out for the rope and started to pull on it. Once he did the fish started splashing and flapping like mad but it was still exhausted from its earlier fight and son Teribull had pulled out clear out of the water and onto land.

"Do we have to kill it?" Cody asked softly and Terribul nodded.

"Yeah but don't worry, this old fish will have lived quite a long life to have gotten this big."

"Okay" Cody replied and turned his back as Terribull knocked the fish out and then wrapped it up in moist clothes to help keep it fresh until they got back to the cabin. They were going to have to ride fast if they didn't what this perfect catch to go to waste.

"Right, that's it," Terribul said, lifting the massive fish up and heading to his horse. "You're going to have to hang on tight kid, we'll need to go fast to make sure this big fellow doesn't spoil."

"Okay," Cody said as he looked up at his dragonfly friend. "I've got to go but I'll see you again sometime."

Dragonfly buzzed his wings before he hovered in front of Cody's face and nuzzled him before it flew off. Cody smiled and waved him goodbye before Teribull came over and picked him up.

"Don't worry, we'll come back here another time," Terribul assured him as he hoisted the young calf into the saddle before swinging himself behind him.

Keeping a firm hold of the young calf, he urged his horse forward and out of the hidden valley. Once they were out into the desert, he urged the horse to go faster until it was running at full gallop.

Cody giggled happily as they got into a gallop and leaned back against Terribull's chest to relax. Terribull smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him there safely.

The sun was dipping even lower in the sky but it wasn't quite evening yet, more like late afternoon. Terribul couldn't wait to tuck into their fish tonight, he would really enjoy that. He was also planning to smoke some of the other fish they'd caught; it would make a real change.

And hour later they finally made it back to the cabin. They came to a stop near the shed and dismounted. Terribull helped Cody down and then started to unload the horse and handed things to Cody to put back into the shed.

"You deal with this stuff and then the horse," Terribul instructed. "I'll take care of all our fish, they need to be gutted and some of them put in salt. That okay?"

"Yep," Cody said with a nod, he wanted to do his bit.

Terribull smiled and then grabbed up the bag of fish and the large fish and carried them into the cabin where he got to work in scaling and gutting them. Once they were clean and grabbed some herbs, spices, and seasonings to coat the fish with before he headed outside to get his Pa's old smoker ready.

After hanging up the fish, he grabbed some old, dry wood and stuffed them into the burner. After sprinkling some chilli powder and salt onto the racks just above the wood, he then lit the old wood. Soon, smoke was wafting upwards, carrying a delicious and savoury scent. He smiled proudly before heading back inside to deal with the fish.

Cody came running into the kitchen to find Terribull carrying the fish outside.

"What you doing?" He asked as he followed Terribull.

"I'm going to smoke them in my Pa's old smoker," Terribull replied.

"This was your dad's place?" Cody asked in surprise and Terribul nodded.

"Sure was, he was mighty proud of it. I had to fix it up a few years back but I kept his smoker as it was. You ever had smoked fish, kid?"

Cody shock his head.

"No, I don't think anyone in town has one," Cody replied.

Terribul smiled, he didn't think Cody had tried it.

"People don' smoke so much here anymore but smoked fish and meat is great. You'll get to try some later on, once it's done."

"Yes. I can't wait," Cody replied in excitement and watched Terribull continue to prep the fish.

Terribul smiled at him and said softly.

"Maybe you'd like to learn how to smoke meat sometime?"

"Oh boy, I've love that," Cody exclaimed excitedly, making Terribul smile even more.

He reached down and ruffled Cody hair gently and then moved that same hand down to Cody's shoulder to pull him closer to give him a one arm hug.

"I ain't gonna leave you kid," he said rather gruffly as Cody buried his face against him. "I wanna be a real dad to you, I reckon you need one."

"Really?" Cody said, raising his head to show shinning eyes.

Terribull smiled down at Cody and nodded.

"Yep, you need a dad and I am willing to be him," Terribull replied proudly.

Cody stared up at him for a moment before burying his face against him.

"Thank you, thank you," came the muffled, half choked voice. "I'll be a really good son, you'll see."

"I'm sure you will and I'll try to be a good dad," Terribul promised the calf softly, rubbing his back in comfort.

Cody hiccupped at tears of joy threatened to fall as he kept his face buried in Terribull's side. He nuzzled his dad's side and hugged him as tight as he could.

Terribul hugged him tightly back; he knew this was new for the kid. He might have been calling him dad but the idea that he was actually being adopted was overwhelming to the youngster. But he wouldn't fail him; somehow they'd work something out and be a family.

Cody looked up at Terribull and smile wide and Terribull returned the smile before he turned back to the fish so they could get started on smoking them.

He patted a couple more spices onto the fish before he picked them all up and walked out to the smoker, Cody close behind.

"They need to be laid across this grill," Terribul explained as they went into the smoke house. "So that as the smoke rises, it smokes it. Although we do need to come back in an hour and turn them, so that it's all evenly smoked."

"Cool," Cody said happily, enjoying learning about smoking.

"The heat of the fire underneath with slowly cook them but it should take about two hours for them to fully cook through," Terribull added.

"Wow," Cody said, this was really cool. "I can't wait to try some."

Terribul chuckled as he said.

"We'll try a little bit later as a treat, okay?"

"Okay," Cody chirped as watched Terribull close the smoker and then started to shoo Cody out of the smoke house so they could go prepare more things to go with the fish.

"Anything you fancy making with the rest of the fish?" Terribul asked Cody who said.

"Ooh, can we have fried fish? I haven't had that in ages."

"Alright," Terribul said with a smile. "I can use the rest to make some stew for tomorrow."

"Ohh, that sounds delicious." Cody cried, licking his lips at the thought.

"Yep and we can have some chunky chips to go with them as well," Terribul suggested, knowing the young calf would love that.

Sure enough, the calf's eyes lit up with delight as he imagined the delicious dinner they'd have later and he grinned. Terribul smiled and patted the calf's back as they entered the kitchen.

"You any good at peeling potatoes?" Terribul asked as he went to get out ingredients.

Cody nodded his head.

"Yep, how do you think Aunt Lily made so many batches of mashed patatoes, chips, and fries all the time," Cody replied.

"Well, you should know what to do then," Terribul laughed as he tipped some potatoes into a bucket. "If you could do all these, that would be great."

Cody nodded; he considered himself quite good at peeling potatoes and once he'd grabbed the right knife, set to work. As he peeled, he wondered what his Aunt Lily would think of his new dad. He hoped she liked him because he really wanted to be with him. Not that he hadn't enjoyed living with her but it would be so nice to have his very own dad.

Terribull watched Cody peel for a couple seconds befroe he walked over to a barrel of corn on the cobs and grabbed a couple. He walked back out to the smaker and set them on a rack further up from the fire to let them have a smokey flavor and to cook. Once that was done he went back inside and was surprised to find Cody almost done with peeling the whole bucket.

"Damn, that 'was' quick," Terribul exclaimed in surprise, receiving a cheeky but proud grin from Cody.

"Told you I was good," Cody said, finishing another potato with relish and reaching for another.

"You certainly are," Terribul agreed, he doubted he could do them that fast.

Cody chuckled and peeled the last potato before he placed it along with the others. He looked up at his dad.

"What next?" he asked.

"Hmm, well, if you could put the peelings in the compost first and then lay the table, that'll be great," Terribul told him. "I'm gonna mix a sauce to go with the fish."

"Okay," Cody said happily, still feeling pretty pleased he'd peeled the potatoes so quickly.

Cody picked up the bucket of peels and cared it outside. Terribull smirked and chuckled as he watched him go.

"That kids going to grow up into a fine lad." He whispered to himself.

And he wanted to be the one to help Cody do just that, he truly knew that this was what he wanted. All Cody needed was a bit of guidance and a guardian who could really spend time with him. Lily had done her best but she had a business to run, she rarely got out with young Cody.

Cody came back inside and cared the now empty bucket back over where he got it from. He looked up at his dad and smiled before he ran to the draw and started pulling out silver ware and napkins for everyone.

He set everything down neatly, his Aunt Lily had also taught him to do this. He hoped she liked his new dad, she meant the world to him. A thought suddenly struck him and he said to Terribul who was now mixing the sauce up.

"Dad...Aunt Lily won't get upset cause I wanna live with you...will she?"

Terribull stopped stirring and looked over his shoulder at Cody.

"I..I don't know kid," Terribull replied.

Cody looked disappointed, he wanted reassurance but Terribul honestly didn't know.

"I don't want her to think I don't love her," Cody mumbled and Terribul stopped stirring to go over and hug him.

"She won't stop believing that, Cody, don't worry about that," Terribul said firmly.

Cody whimper and snuggled up closer to Terribull.

"I...I can't help it." Cody hiccupped as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"She's done so much for me, made sure I had a good home and everything...and she's all alone without me. I don't want her to be alone," Cody exclaimed as more tears ran down.

If nothing else, the kid had a good and grateful heart, Terribul thought. Aloud, he said.

"Kid, you won't be leaving town, you will still be able to see her whenever you want. You can even sleep over at hers, she won't be alone. And who knows, maybe that Marshall will finally ask her to marry him."

Coy sniffled and hiccupped as he leaned back some from his dad's comforting arms to look up at his face.

"Real...really?"

"Yep," Terribul said with a nod. "You ain't leaving her kid and she'll understand that, I'm sure. I know that she wants you to be happy and safe in a good home. And that's what I'll give ya."

Cody sniffled a bit more until he reached up and dried away his tears, smiling up at Terribull.

"Thanks dad," He whispered.

"No problem son," Terribul said with a smile. "We'll sort it all out, don't worry."

"I know," Cody said happily as he went back to sorting the table out.

Terribull smiled at Cody before he turned and started taking potatoes out of the bucket to start slicing and boiling for chips and potato salad.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" he asked cheerfully.

"Why don't you make sure the horses are alright, you can always feed them if they need it," Terribul suggested. "Just remember, if ya get dirty, you'll need to get washed up."

"Yes sir," Cody chirped before he ran out of the cabin to the stables.

"Hey guys." Cody greeted the horses who all whined happily when they saw him.

They walk over and started nuzzling and nibbling on his clothes in greetings.

"Hey, watch it," Cody cried with a giggle as they did this. "Or my dad might make me take a bath or something."

The horses kept nuzzling him but seemed a bit more careful of musing up his clothes.

Cody laughed and reached up and patted and stroked their noses and along their snouts.

"You guys hungry?" He asked them.

The horses pawed at the ground and jerked their head, indicating that they were. Cody laughed again and said.

"Okay, I'll get you guys some food and some fresh water, how does that sound?"

Again we was answered by them pawing at the ground and snorting. Cody smirked and walked over to the food bucket that held their grain mixed with hay. He used the water bucket to take some feed to the horses and poured it into their feeding trough and then went to get some water for the water bucket.

He wondered where BootHill and SaddleSore were, probably taking a sneaky nap somewhere. He knew his dad would want him to get them at some point but he was content to leave them alone for now. He carefully filled up the water bucket from the well and took it back to the horses who were happily munching their feed.

"Here you go nice fresh cold water." Cody stated to them as he poured it into their watering bucket.

The horses looked even happier, especially as their feed was rather dry. Cody watched them with a grin as they quenched their thirst. He stroked their noses, enjoying the soft feel of their fur. He could now smell the cooking of fish and spices and breathed it in. The little calf really couldn't wait to try the dinner tonight; it would be great, especially as he had helped cook it.

Terribull's horse finished before the others and walked over and leaned down to give Cody a gentle nudge against his back with his nose.

"Huh, oh hey there," Cody greeted. "Did you enjoy getting out today?"

The horse nodded and Cody grinned.

"I sure did too, it was the best. Did you see the size of fish we caught, it was huge."

He spread his arms wide to demonstrate just how big it had been. The horse snorted and nodded his head up and down.

Cody smirked and reached up and patted his nose.

"Do you smell it cooking?" He asked.

The horse nodded again, he certainly cooked. Cody could feel his mouth watering but knew it was still a bit to go before it would be cooked. But it would all be worth it, it had been so long since he'd had fish that he could almost taste it now.

The horses soon started to get board and leaned down and started nudging Cody to do something with them. Cody giggled and reached up and stroked their noses.

"What is it guys?" He questioned them.

Terribul's horse whinnied and then nuzzled Cody again.

"Oh, are you guys bored or something?" Cody asked and received nods in reply. "Wanna play a game?"

The horses whined again and pawed at the ground, nodding their heads up and down to Cody.

"Okay, how about Tag," Cody suggested.

The horses nodded and Saddlesore's horse grabbed Cody's hat and galloped away across the yard. Cody laughed and chased after him. The other horses were close behind the little calf.

"Hey give that back, I thought we were going tag not keep away," Cody laughed as he chased the horse.

The horse made a noise like a chuckle and threw the hat high in the air with Cody leaping up to catch it. Placing it squarely on his head, he asked with a grin.

"Okay, who's it then?"

The horses all looked at each other before they all looked at Terribull's horse who whined and pawed the ground, letting them know he'd be it. They all smiled and soon ran away from the larger horse as he started chasing them.

Cody squealed with laughter as the horse first ran at his fellows and then at him. The little calf dodged, jumping over an old barrel to avoid getting caught by the horse who whinnied in mock frustration. He was having such a great time, he didn't even notice Terribul glancing out of the window and smiling at the sight.

"Can't catch me," Cody yelled to the horse before he turned and ran away as the horse ran after him again.

He managed to dodge for a couple more minutes, before he felt something grab the back of his shirt and was lifted up into the air. He yelped with surprise before seeing that he'd been caught. Smugly, the horse put him down again before cantering away again, daring Cody to try and catch him. Cody grinned before charging after him.

Cody laughed and giggled as he tried to tag Terribull's horse before he darted after Saddlesore's horse and then Boothill's. The whole yard was in a ruckus of their playing.

About ten minutes later, they were all very dusty, tired but happy.

"Hey... we better stop," Cody panted. "I'll...get you guys cleaned up and stuff then I'll need a wash."

The horses whined in disappointment to the end of the game but nodded their heads and trotted to the stable. Cody smiled and followed them in before he picked up the brush and started brushing Terribull's horse off.

He felt very hot and sweaty but good. Although as much fun as it was playing with the horses, he couldn't wait to play with his friends again. What a shame he needed to have a wash and maybe a bath but at least he had a great dinner to look forward to. The thought made him grin and work even harder to tidy the horses up.

Terribull's horse was finished and moved out of the way to let the next horse stand in front of Cody to get brushed.

From the window Terribull was still smiling as he watched the calf work.

He was a good worker and was very aware of his responsibilities; he didn't slack off like some kids. If he remembered to give himself a wash, then he'd be really proud of his son. He moved back to continue cooking, they were going to have a real feast tonight.

_Author's note. Cody and Terribul bond even more in the next chapter, until then._


End file.
